Sorry
by AgentB81
Summary: The trials and tribulations of a budding relationship. Pairing - Addison/Izzie. Warning - femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Sorry 1/?**  
AUTHOR: **Sarah**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
PARINGS:** Addison/Izzie**  
DISCLAIMER:** Not mine**  
****SUMMARY:** Izzie warns Addison about Alex. Set in the middle of Season 3.

**NOTES:** This is my first GA fic so please be gentle ;-)

It began as any other day at Seattle Grace hospital. Dr Miranda Bailey was handing out assignments to the interns once again. Isobel Stevens, along with the other interns had experienced this rigmarole a thousand times over, so it was no surprise the blonde doctor's mind was elsewhere. "STEVENS" that shook her out of her reverie, she looked startled and apologetic at the same time as Meredith Grey snickered behind her, '_Childish much?_' Izzie thought at she rolled her eyes. "Sorry Dr Bailey."

"Pay attention Stevens, you're with Dr Montgomery today" Izzie was pleased with her assignment, she enjoyed Addison Montgomery's company, not to mention her speciality. "Karev, with Sloan, O'Malley you're with Shepherd which leaves Grey and Yang in my company, aren't you lucky?" Meredith rolled her eyes, Izzie smirked, '_payback's a bitch_' she thought.

As Izzie followed the elegant flame haired doctor down the corridor, she became lost in her own thoughts once again, '_hmmm ironic that Karev got Sloan, Montgomery's ex and her new boy toy . . . UMPF_' "What the?" she had not seen Dr Montgomery stop before her and not so gracefully crashed into the back of her attending, naturally launching her arm around Addison's waist to prevent her from falling. "STEVENS, will you please pay attention?" Addison hissed as she turned on her heal to face Izzie who dropped her arm. She had heard that phrase for the second time that morning, this was not a good day and it hadn't even turned 9am yet. "I'm sorry Dr Montgomery." She blushed her apology looking sheepish.

"Are you ok Stevens?" Addison peered over her glasses and frowned, half concerned, half bemused.

"Sure, I'm sorry, again, I'll be more aware of my surroundings." She smiled.

"Good to hear," the red head smirked "because there are lot of people depending on you, remember that. We have a surgery scheduled for 9am, so if you need to, grab a coffee now while you still have time."

"Thank you Dr Montgomery, I appreciate it, can I get you anything?" asked Izzie, offering to smooth things over.

"I'll have a coffee, thanks." She winked, '_that was__ her plan all along_' the blonde doctor thought and shook her head smiling as she walked away.

The ever graceful, elegant Dr Addison Montgomery was donning her surgical scrubs and preparing for a c-section by scrubbing in. Dr Isobel Stevens at her side. "I hope you know what you're doing." the blonde intern said, looking directly into the OR opposite. Addison was taken aback by the statement and turned to look at the young blonde, "Well, I think by now I know how to perform this surgery, I do enough of them." She couldn't fathom why the intern would make such a statement.

"No," Izzie shook her head and turned to look at her supervisor, she looked into the attending's clear blue eyes, "I mean with Alex. Be careful. He has a habit of hurting people." Addison could see an element of sincerity in Izzie's soft brown eyes, but remained skeptical all the same, "What business is it of yours? Are you jealous Stevens?"

"Seriously? Seriously, not jealous. He's a player, he'll play you for a fool Addison and I don't want to see happen to you what happened to me."

"I think I can look after myself Stevens." Addison turned and left for the OR. Despite her temperament, she felt a certain warmth from Izzie, she was looking out for her. Sure she had heard of Alex Karev's reputation, that was part of the charm, then it hit her. Karev was a replica of Mark Sloan and she did not want a relationship like that all over again. She turned her focus to the patient lying on the operating table before her as Izzie once again drew up beside her. "I'm sorry Dr Montgomery."

"We'll talk later, time to bring a new life into the world Stevens." Addison's tone was slightly detached, Izzie smiled a sad smile as she realised her words had had some sort of an impact on her attending.

Izzie was sat eating lunch with Meredith, occasionally a different intern would join them until they were all sat together, minus Alex, although it was barely noticed, discussing each of their cases. Izzie watched as Addison took her place at another table with Callie Torres, Addison glanced across the mêlée of doctors and caught Izzie's gaze, quickly turning to acknowledge the feisty doctor's greeting. "So what do you think Izzie?"

"Huh? What?" the blonde flapped. Meredith smirked at her friend and housemate for the second time that day, "Do you want to meet at Joe's after work? What is the matter with you today?"

"Sure, I could do with a drink, or two, or three. I'm just thinking about Alex."

"What?" Cristina spat her food onto her plate. "Why? How?"

"Not like that, I'm just thinking what a jerk he is. And what the hell does Dr Montgomery think she is going to get from a relationship with him?"

"Hot sex?" Christina quizzed. Izzie glared at her.

"Izzie, why do you care?" Meredith was puzzled.

"She's been through a lot, you know?" Izzie commented whilst playing with food on her plate.

"I know, she's an adulterer, a cheat, she's Satan remember?" Meredith Grey felt a strong sense of loyalty to her boyfriend, Derek Shepherd, former husband of the red haired beauty herself.

"And what does that make you Meredith? You cheated with her husband while they were still married, remember?" Izzie glared. "Seriously guys? Have a little compassion, she's ok, give her a break." Izzie defended.

"When did you start kissing ass? You know, if I could stay and listen to this crap I would," Yang said as she stood to leave, "but I really don't want to. See you guys later" and with that, the stoic doctor was gone.

"George, you're being quiet." Meredith pointed out.

"I don't want to get involved. I've seen too much trouble around here with people in each other's business." Meredith and Izzie rolled their eyes. "Whatever." The blonde sighed, she looked over to another table where Karev and Sloan were deep in conversation, occasionally peering over to where Dr Montgomery was sat. "Just look at those two over there, conspiring against woman kind." Izzie pointed out Mark Sloan and Alex Karev laughing and joking a few tables away. Addison chose that moment to walk past the two letharios. Izzie watched as Addison's face dropped and dashed to the nearest bathroom. Izzie jumped up, "I gotta go – surgery." She explained. The tall blonde followed the path of the obstetrician into the bathroom as Meredith and George were left alone in an awkward silence.

As Izzie entered she heard a quiet sob coming from one of the stalls, "Addison?" Izzie called out, when she received no reply she continued, "I know you're in here."

"Please Stevens, leave me alone." Addison always appeared so self assured, she did not want a work colleague to see her in such a state, even though she silently wished some one would just take care of her for once.

"Dr Montgomery, I'm not leaving." Izzie leaned against the counter behind her and folded her arms. She heard a shuffling and then the lock of the door sliding back, she watched the door open slowly and a dishevelled, Addison Montgomery exited the stall.

"What did they say? I saw them laughing when you walked past. They're pigs!" Izzie kept her distance, she didn't want to invade Addison's personal space, she already felt she was intruding.

"I think the terms, easy, skank and up for it were used." Addison was paying very close attention to her killer designer stilettos. Izzie looked down too, then proceeded to follow the path up the attending's long luscious legs, over her black fitted skirt, her tucked in white shirt, stopping momentarily at the gape the shirt was buttoned up to, carrying up the doctors slender neck, to her perfect lips, up her teary cheeks and into her hypnotic blue eyes. The red haired beauty stood, slightly puzzled, one eyebrow raised but smirking none the less.

"See something you like Stevens?"

Izzie, like a fish out of water could only repeatedly open and close her mouth. "I, I, I'm sorry?"

"You don't think –"

"No, no, you're none of those things . . . I've . . . never seen you cry." Izzie stated.

"It's not something I like to make a habit of." Addison smiled, "It's been a tough year, you know?" A wave of emotion suddenly hit Izzie and she bowed her head, a little sad, "Yeah I know." Addison's eyes went wide with recognition, "I'm sorry I didn't –" she placed a hand on Izzie's forearm, Izzie quickly covered it with her own.

"It's ok, honestly, it's been tough for a lot of us for different reasons." She paused, content looking into endless depths of Addison's eyes, "You know I think Alex is an asshole?" Izzie swiftly took the conversation into a different direction.

"I got that vibe, yeah. But it doesn't explain why you were so bothered by me dating him though." Addison wondered aloud. Izzie dropped her hand from Addison's.

"I have some charts to do." She suddenly announced and left the bathroom hurriedly, leaving a confused Addison standing alone in front of the mirror. "Oh Addison," she sighed, "that is not a good look." She said as she began to fix her hair. As moved her hands through her tousled red locks she remembered the way Izzie had trailed her eyes up her body, was it lust the attending had seen in her interns eyes? No, surely not. But she had cared enough to warn her off Karev. Addison gasped, for an intelligent woman she could be terribly dumb sometimes. What was she going to do?

It was later in the afternoon, Addison had been filling in pre-op notes and catching up on patient charts when she decided she was in serious need of caffeine. She took the short trip to the cafeteria, picked up a healthy dose of the strong black stuff and sat herself down next to Cristina Yang. "Good afternoon Yang." Addison greeted with a tired smile. Cristina looked up from her text book and frowned when she saw who her intruder was, "Dr Montgomery" she acknowledged and cast her eyes downward once again. The older woman regarded the intern with thought. " Can I ask you something Yang?" Cristina sighed and looked up once again, taking a sip of her coffee, "Sure?" it was more a question than an affirmation, Addison took her cue to continue. "Have you noticed anything odd about Iz- Dr Stevens lately?"

Cristina shrugged, "You mean more odd than usual?" Addison smiled as Yang continued, "She's been distracted, but I think she still has a thing for Alex," Addison winced, "she mentioned something at lunch. Why? Did she mess up in surgery or something?"

Addison frowned, "No, no, nothing like that, I'm just a bit concerned . . ." she trailed off thinking of the young blonde intern.

"I'm Cristina." Yang stated, slightly irritated.

"I can see that Yang." Addison scoffed.

"I mean I don't do this," she said whilst waving her hand between the two of them, "whatever, _this_ is. You need a Meredith or a George, or better yet, someone your own age, anyone really, just _not_ me!"

"Oh well, thank you," Addison was taken aback by the outburst, "despite the dig at me, you've been helpful."

"Is Izzie in trouble?" Yang asked.

Addison shook her head smiling, "No, I told you, I'm just concerned is all."

"Okaaaay." Yang drawled, not quite sure why Addison Montgomery would take a personal interest in an intern other than Alex Karev. "I'm due to scrub in on Bailey's surgery. Oh she was doing some serious sticking up for you too." And with that the Asian doctor was gone.

Addison thought about what Yang had said, '_interesting, but she can't still have a thing for Karev, could she?_' The red haired beauty was becoming more and more confused over Isobel Stevens.

"What a day." Izzie sighed as she sat down next to her attending for the day. When she realised she wasn't getting a reaction she craned her neck to look at Addison. "Addison? Any one home?" the young blonde waved a hand in front of the surgeon's face. Addison shook herself from her reverie, "Oh hi Izzie." She sighed. "Hey, aren't you avoiding me?" she realised. A look of realisation dawned on Izzie's face. "I er, noooo, I've just been busy." She paused, taking in Addison's sceptical look. "Seriously!" she defended. Addison laughed, a genuine laugh, '_she should so laugh more often_' Izzie thought. "Seriously, are you laughing at me?" the blonde swatted Addison's arm.

"_Seriously_, I know you have been trying to keep out of my way, I made it easier for you by shutting myself in my office for the afternoon."

"So you've been avoiding me?" Izzie frowned.

"No, no I just haven't been in a 'people' mood."

"Understandable." Izzie nodded and took a sip of her beverage.

"Ladies . . ." Alex Karev greeted as he sat opposite the two women. Izzie and Addison immediately glanced at one another, Izzie subtly nodded encouragement as she touched Addison's arm and stood to leave. "Alex, Dr Montgomery, I'll see you later." And with that Addison's eyes followed her retreating form.

"Did I interrupt something?" Karev smirked.

"What do you want Alex?" Addison sighed.

"You?" Alex scooted around to sit next to the attending, he put out a hand to cover hers but she pulled away quickly. "Everything ok?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Addison I-"

"You do not get to call me Addison, you call me Dr Montgomery and you do not touch me."

"Have I done something wrong? Has Izzie been mouthing off about me? It's because she still has the hots for me isn't it?"

"Get over yourself Karev." Addison stood to leave, she couldn't stand being any where near him at the moment. She leant over and hissed in his ear, "Next time you want to talk about me behind my back, do not do it in public. If you remember, it was one date, nothing happened and if you think that's easy, you have a problem." With that, Addison straightened up, head held high and strutted away, her white coat catching the breeze behind her. Through a window two floors above, a particular blonde surgical intern smirked to herself as she could see the shame of her fellow intern still sat at the table below.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **Sorry 2/?**  
AUTHOR: **Sarah**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
PARINGS:** Addison/Izzie**  
DISCLAIMER:** Not mine**  
WORD COUNT: **2500**  
SUMMARY:** Izzie and Addison's friendship grows. Set in the middle of Season 3.

Darkness descended upon Seattle Grace Hospital, a late, complicated emergency operation had kept Dr Addison Montgomery and Dr Izzie Stevens beyond clocking off time. Addison was fastening the last button on her coat as she hit the cool Seattle night and paused for a moment taking in the freshness of the air. She looked at the stars and sighed, just as a force crashed into the back of her. '_Again?_' she thought as she started to swivel, mid-turn she heard a familiar voice, "I am so sorry, I didn't see you-"

"Again? Stevens?"

"Oh hi." Izzie was embarrassed once again at her own dazed stated she was adorning today. "It's been a long-"

"Day." Addison finished for her. "What was your excuse this morning?"

Izzie laughed nervously, "Long night?" Addison winced at the immediate thoughts that began to run through her mind, '_Izzie in bed, Izzie naked, Izzie . . . with someone else'_

"Oh no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I actually just have a few things on my mind right now." Izzie sighed.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you handled yourself really well with the Hatton baby tonight." Addison had brought her hand up and placed it on the blonde intern's shoulder. Izzie suddenly became bashful, "Thank you Addison, I learnt a lot tonight, today, I always do working with you."

"You know, we could make it more permanent, all you have to do is say the word." Addison beamed, pleased that she was worth something at last to someone other than a patient.

"I would like to learn a bit more in other areas before I choose, but I really appreciate your offer." Addison could see the sincerity in Izzie's beautiful brown eyes. Aware of her hand millimetres away from the tousled blonde locks, she dropped her hand and gestured, "You're very welcome." Addison smiled, "It's late, I'm going to get off, do you need a ride anywhere?" she offered. "I'm heading to Joe's to meet the guys, you're welcome to join us . . ."

"Thanks, but I desperately need my bed, I'll see you in the morning Izzie."

"Goodnight Addison, sweet dreams." Izzie blushed, turning bashful.

"You too." Addison smiled and with that the two parted company going their separate ways.

"Can I have Stevens today?" Addison hopefully asked Dr Bailey whilst the attending was handing out assignments. Izzie's ears pricked up at the sound of her name and smiled at Addison, having realised she requested her personally. "Sure, Stevens, you're with Dr Montgomery, again. You must be doing something right."

"Or doing Montgomery right." Karev mumbled. Izzie gave him a sharp jab in the ribs with her elbow and gave him a death glare. Dr Montgomery frowned as she watched the exchange between the two interns. She made a mental note to question the young blonde about it at some point later. As the interns scattered in search for their assigned attendings, Izzie bounded alongside Addison like a puppy, "Someone got out of the right side of bed this morning." The red head smirked.

"What can I say, it's a great day." They came to a stop at the nurses station. Addison picked up a file and started to scan the contents.

"Is it? You didn't get laid last night did you?" Addison enquired nonchalantly.

"No, I'm not McSlutty." Izzie snorted.

"McSlutty?" Dr Montgomery exclaimed, eyebrows raised.

"Meredith."

"Figures." Addison spat. "Right, Mrs Taylor is due in surgery in a couple of hours. Her baby has an erratic heart beat. You up for it?"

"I'm always up for it." Addison smirked at Izzie's remark, the blonde flapped her arms, "Seriously, not McSlutty! But yes, I'm here to do whatever you need me to."

"Correct answer Dr Stevens. Can you go prep her for surgery? I'll be along shortly."

"Absolutely." Izzie smiled and went in search for her patient.

"Mrs Taylor, how are you this morning? I'm Dr Stevens I will be assisting Dr Montgomery on your surgery. I just have a few routine procedures to carry out before you go into the OR." Izzie explained.

"It's nice to meet you Dr Stevens, this is my husband, Barry." The heavily pregnant woman in the bed indicated to the man beside her who had not taken his eyes off of Izzie since she stepped into the room. Izzie, oblivious, looked up and politely smiled, "Mr Taylor." She nodded her greeting whilst taking Mrs Taylor's blood pressure. He was leering at her and it made Izzie feel slightly uncomfortable, but she put on her professional façade and carried on with what she was doing. When she was finished she excused herself, and walked towards the nurses station. "Dr Stevens?" She turned at the sound of her name, "Yes Mr Taylor?" She smiled through gritted teeth. "Is my wife going to be ok?" He said, almost unconvincingly Izzie thought.

"Yes, fine, I'll finish prepping her for surgery and get her to the OR."

"Thank you." He finished. But before she could continue he grabbed her arm, she instinctively looked at his hand and tried to pull away. "Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" Izzie looked incredulously at him.

"Mr Taylor, your behaviour is inappropriate, your wife is in that room," the blonde motioned with her head, "about to have your baby."

"We have what you call an open relationship." He smirked.

"That's all very well Mr Taylor, but what makes you think Dr Stevens would ever be interested in you?" Addison had approached the two without either of them noticing. Izzie managed to shake off Mr Taylor from her arm and looked at Addison with relief and gratitude.

"Oh she likes me, she gave me the look." He replied looking Izzie up and down. Addison took the opportunity to step between the two, blocking Mr Taylor's view of the blonde haired beauty. "I suggest you get back to your _wife_ Mr Taylor and face up to the reality that your baby is sick." Addison glared, hands on hips, head slightly tilted to the side. Mr Taylor raised his hands in defeat, "Fine, can't blame a guy for trying." And he backed away before turning and heading for his wife.

"Seriously? Some people are so unbelievable." Izzie was exasperated.

"Nothing surprises me any more." Addison said as she turned to face the intern.

"Ugh, I feel so dirty." The blonde said as she wriggled in her scrubs and white coat. Addison smiled, "Come on, we can talk dirty later," she winked, "we need to finish prepping Casonova's Misses." The attending left Izzie deep in thought over her boss' 'talking dirty' comment.

"STEVENS!"

"Coming." Izzie snapped out of her daze and rushed to keep up with Dr Montgomery.

Surgery was tough, Izzie found herself getting through it by looking into Addison's encouraging eyes occasionally. They fought for hours to save the tiny life that was now incubated in the NICU. Izzie was sat staring at the baby, her weary eyes willing themselves to stay open. Addison had left her alone with the baby to complete post-op paper work and to check on Mrs Taylor.

"Thank you." The blonde's silence interrupted, she turned to see her intruder, "Oh, hi Mr Taylor. You have a beautiful daughter." He was leaning against the doorframe, and moved further into the room. "So do your parents." Izzie turned and stood, once again, an incredulous look adorned her features, "Ugh, your daughter is lying there fighting for every breath and you are hitting on me? Again?"

"Look, I care for my wife and child, I do, but come on, you are a hot piece of ass." Mr Taylor was encroaching on the intern's personal space.

"That is _my_ hot piece of ass you are referring to Mr Taylor." He spun around to see Dr Addison Montgomery in the doorway in her navy surgical scrubs, hair tied back, arms crossed with a serious frown. Izzie stood there speechless, a quizzical look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Mr Taylor quizzed.

"I don't appreciate that you are hitting on _my_ girl and that you have the audacity to call a beautiful, intelligent woman a 'hot piece of ass' in the first place!" Addison walked around Mr Taylor, leaving him to figure out what he had just said. The attending reached up to brush a stray piece of blonde hair from the intern's eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You ok?"

"Uh huh." Was all Izzie could manage. Mr Taylor shuffled on the spot looking to the floor, and hurried out, mumbling apologies on his way.

"I'm confused." Izzie looked into Addison's amazing blue eyes. "Do you think I'm a hot piece of ass _or_ a beautiful, intelligent woman?" Izzie swooned in front of Addison.

"Neither, you needed a break from the jerk." Addison said, face dead-pan.

Izzie's face dropped. She lowered her head and turned her attention back to the baby. "Oh Izzie, I was kidding," Izzie turned to her attending, hope in her eyes, "you're both, of course you are, have you met you?" Dr Montgomery said, brushing further strands of blonde locks behind the intern's ear. What happened next was completely unexpected for the both of them, Izzie let out a sob and broke down in Addison's arms.

"She's asleep now."

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Meredith launched an attack on Addison as the attending descended the stairs of the intern's shared house.

"I didn't do anything, she's had a very emotional day and I think everything has just caught up with her." Addison defended. Meredith remained skeptical. "Meredith," Addison sighed, "I want the same as you, I want Izzie to be happy. I don't want to see her hurt."

"What is going on with you two? She's been _really_ defensive of you lately."

"Addison's not that bad a person Mere'." Dr Derek Shepherd had entered the conversation. '_This could be awkward_' Addison thought. "Hello Derek."

"Addison. I heard about the Taylor baby, nice work." He offered. Meredith rolled her eyes in response. "Meredith, she didn't have to bring Izzie home." Meredith felt like a petulant child.

"I'm sorry Dr Montgomery, thank you for bringing Izzie home."

"She's still fragile, look after her."

"I will, we will, thank you." It hurt, but Meredith knew it was the right thing to say. They said their goodbyes and Addison, took the long lonely road back to her hotel.

It was lunch time the following day, Addison was sat on her own, going over some notes and occasionally consuming a part of the sandwich before her. Izzie had carried her tray, looking for her friends, a flash of red hair caught her eye as she scanned the cafeteria. The blonde intern could see Dr Montgomery sat alone, not too far away, her friends who were awaiting her arrival at their table. She was torn. She felt a nudge in her back, "You coming to sit down Iz?" It was Alex Karev, he brushed passed her and continued to the huddled group of interns, '_that's so made my decision'_ Izzie thought as she shrugged and frowned at her fellow interns and headed in the direction of the lonely older woman. "May I?" Izzie gestured at an empty seat next to Addison and sat down regardless.

"Of course. How are you feeling?" Addison peered over her glasses, her sultry stare penetrating Izzie.

"I'm ok, tired, and I feel like I have the hang over from hell. I guess crying does that." Izzie shrugged. Addison touched her arm.

"I appreciate you catching up with charts this morning, it's been a great help."

"I know what you were doing, and I appreciate you kept me away from patients this morning." Izzie had to laugh, she was a doctor, part of a doctor's job was seeing to patients. "Have you seen the Taylors today?" Izzie enquired.

"Yeah," Addison sighed, "mother and baby are doing well, as for father, he's still a jerk, he had the nerve to ask where you were."

"What did you say?"

"That I left you in bed this morning." Addison smirked, "Which is technically true, I mean it was passed midnight when I tucked you in." the attending winked. Izzie laughed. "I have to thank you for that. I'm sorry you had to face Meredith too."

"Oh knowing she's McSlutty made it bearable!"

Izzie laughed again.

"Izzie's laughing!" Meredith pointed out, "Look at her, what can Dr Montgomery say to make Izzie laugh? We're her friends, friends make Izzie laugh, not her boss, not Satan."

"Your boss makes you laugh, and scream and orgasm." George observed.

"That's different." Meredith huffed.

"Is it?" Karev chimed in, they all turned to look at him, "What? They've been pretty cosy lately and I heard the nurses talking."

"What were they saying?" Cristina asked.

"Well one heard Montgomery tell someone she had left Izzie in bed this morning."

"Does it hurt Alex, that two women you had a thing with might have ended up with each other?" Cristina bragged.

"No, no, there's nothing going on like that, look, they are friends." George defended, "They've been working together a lot, people bond."

"What about what the nurses said?" Alex asked his fellow interns.

"Well theoretically, that is true because Addison brought Izzie home gone midnight."

"See? Told you." George snarled. Alex looked passed George and was shooting daggers at Addison Montgomery and her protégée Isobel Stevens who were deep in conversation.

"Do you want to come to Joe's?" Izzie asked breezily as they walked towards the intern locker room.

"Sure," Addison smiled. "I'd love to." Addison beamed.

"Cool, ok." The blonde said.

"I'll meet you in the lobby, I have to fetch my things." The attending explained.

"Ok, I'll see you down there." Izzie smiled and disappeared into the locker room.

Fifteen minutes later Addison approached Izzie who was slouched in a chair in the lobby. "You look ready for a drink."

"Am I ever?" Izzie jumped up and started to walk towards the exit. As they walked through the lobby, the two beauties laughed and joked and lightly bumped one another, different to the way they had exited the building the night before. They had a natural ease with one another, one that had been difficult to nurture previously due to Meredith's disliking of Addison. As they walked into the cold night air Addison slipped her hand into Izzie's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Izzie smiled and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out when she felt something cover her mouth and someone grabbed her around her waist and pulled her backwards into the shadows. Addison watched in horror as her friend was disappearing before her very eyes. Panic stricken. she hit out, trying to loosen the assailant's grip on Izzie, but they were getting away, as much as Izzie struggled she couldn't free herself, terror and fear filled her eyes mirroring the blue depths of Addison's.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **Sorry 3/?**  
AUTHOR: **Sarah**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
PARINGS:** Addison/Izzie**  
DISCLAIMER:** Not mine**  
WORD COUNT: **2000**  
SUMMARY:** Izzie and Addison's friendship grows. Set in the middle of Season 3.

**NOTES:** This chapter was hard work, so I really hope it's ok and I do love writing it and I am working on the next installment as we speak! Feedback always appreciated :D

"IZZIE!" Addison screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP!" the normally composed doctor was hysterical, she had seen the general direction the attacker had taken Izzie, but it was dark and dangerous, she just knew she needed to get help and quickly. Seattle Grace Hospital security came running upon hearing her cries. "He took her, you have to get her."

"What happened ma'am?" a burley officer asked.

"Someone took - abducted – they took her – Izzie, D-Dr Stevens, they went that way. You have to get her, please." She cried as she pointed in the general direction of where the two had disappeared. "Call the police, you have to call the police." Amongst the commotion she did not hear or see who had come up to her and put their arms around her, pulling the red haired doctor close, trying to calm her. She heard Mark Sloan's voice sending instructions to the security team and comforting Addison at the same time.

By now there was a melee of attendings and interns in the hospital cafeteria awaiting news on Izzie's disappearance. They had heard the disorder and left Joe's in a hurry, all worried for their missing friend.

"I knew it was a mistake letting her hang out with Addison." Meredith said to no one in particular.

"Are you serious Meredith? This could have happened to anyone." Cristina barked, frustrated.

"Guys can we please focus on what is important here?" George concluded. "We need to think of Izzie." He walked over and greeted the torn attending, her make up merging with tears. "How are you holding up Dr Montgomery?" she looked up at the friendly voice and managed a weak smile, "Hey George, I'm ok." Just as she spoke, there was hullabaloo at the entrance of the hospital, Addison slowly stood up, focused on the groups of people running around. She started towards the doors. Her pace quickened, George, Meredith and Cristina in her wake. She broke into a run, heels be damned, she needed to know what was going on. She could hear voices as she drew closer. They were muffled, she could not concentrate, all she knew was she had to get there, the reflections of the flashing red and blue lights radiating her tear stained face.

As she reached the forecourt people were bumping her left, right and centre. The security guard who she had spoken to before reached Addison and forced her to look into his eyes, "Ma'am, they've found her, but she's in pretty bad shape."

"I need to-"

"They have taken her to the ER." Addison couldn't take much more, she began to shut herself off from everyone and everything around her, sounds were muffled once again, the scene before her blurred, she was dazed as she was led to the ER.

The thud of the doors opening and people rushing around her, forced Addison to focus, she was back in the hospital, the one place she would always be confident and headstrong. Dr Bailey was approaching the flame haired attending quickly, who was flanked by both Meredith and George. "Before any of you go in there, I need to warn you she has been beaten pretty badly and we need to get her into surgery right now, she has a ruptured spleen and a fractured radius."

"Has she, was she . . ." Addison started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"We haven't done the exam yet" Bailey replied.

"I should do it." The red headed doctor stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea Addison" Meredith implied.

"I think she should," George started, "she wouldn't want anyone else." He knew his best friend.

Bailey sighed, "Ok, but after surgery, we need to get moving people."

"Can I see her first?" Addison asked.

"Two minutes." Bailey said pulling her into the room. Addison obeyed. She took a step into the room, and gasped when she saw the fragile young intern lying lifeless in the hospital bed. The attending walked up to the bed, her arm extending before her as she neared. She stroked Izzie's forehead with the back of her hand, a solitary tear slipping from her crystal eyes. "Oh Izzie." She whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Meredith and George were watching the scene before them, a pang of guilt hit Meredith, immediately regretting being so harsh to Addison, who obviously cared deeply for her friend.

There was a line of doctors watching from the gallery, Addison was placed in the middle, surrounding her, George, Meredith, Cristina and Derek. Mark Sloan had volunteered to find Alex Karev who had disappeared earlier in the evening, it wouldn't have surprised anyone if he had left with yet another woman. They all knew a ruptured spleen could cause life-threatening bleeding, but each doctor had faith in Dr Bailey's abilities.

Bailey came out of ICU to the awaiting doctors, "She's stable but still out of it. I managed to repair the tear in the spleen, Torres is seeing to her arm." Bailey explained, "She's going to be tender for a while, but she's going to be fine." They all showed their relief, Derek squeezed his arm around Meredith's shoulders George and Cristina smiled at one another. Addison however had thrown her arms around the short attending before her, "Thank you Miranda." She squeezed the life out of Bailey. "Do we need to do the exam now?" The tired doctor suddenly sobered up with the fear of Izzie having been violated. "Dr Montgomery, I don't think you should do it, no disrespect, but you seem rather 'attached' to Dr Stevens, I think it would be better if I did it."

"She's right Addie," Derek agreed, "Let Bailey do it."

Addison looked at her ex-husband, she trusted his professional judgement if nothing else. "Ok, ok, Miranda, you do it." She resigned and stalked over to an empty chair and slumped down. It had been an extremely long day turned night. She had felt every emotion ever possible in the space of a few hours and right now was no different. She was willing and praying to anything that Izzie had not been violated in the worst possible way, that she would be ok and they could finally work at a real friendship once all this was over. But what right did she have to be here like this, to act like this, they had barely been friends until very recently. George, Meredith and Cristina were her friends, hell, even Alex. But she couldn't help how she felt. She had bonded with the young blonde intern, like she never thought she could with anyone. There was some sort of magnetism that drew them together. The emotional turmoil they had both been through had aided that.

It seemed like hours that the red haired beauty was waiting, she'd shifted in her seat several times, turned down various conversations with people and reluctantly accepted a luke warm coffee. She had given a police statement earlier in the evening when Izzie was still missing. She replayed the moment the blonde intern was taken, over and over again, seeing the fear in Izzie's eyes and ruefully regretting not being able to do anything about it. Now she clinged on to a tethered thread of hope that Izzie's ordeal hadn't been any worse than is was. Addison looked up as she heard the snapping of latex, Dr Bailey exited the ICU, disposing of her gloves on her way to the group of doctors. Bailey was never one to mince her words, "There is no sign of sexual trauma, there is some slight bruising on her thighs so I dare say he tried, but she's ok." Addison just sat in silence, she was exhausted of any more emotion, she was relieved, of course, she just didn't know if she could take any more. She had to see Izzie. She stood up, "Can I see her now, please?" she said quietly, almost childlike.

"Grey, O'Malley, do you want to just spend a few minutes with Stevens? I need to have a word with Dr Montgomery before she goes in." George and Meredith obeyed their superior without question, they knew it was an order rather than a question.

"I thought you said everything was ok. What's wrong?" Addison frowned.

"Addison," Bailey said as she took the seat next to Addison's, "I don't know what is going on between you and Steven's and personally, I don't care, but I can see something is and she's going to take some looking after when she gets out of here. Now whether it's you or pinky and perky over there, just realise this is going to be tough on her mentally too. We don't know what happened out there, who did this and when she wakes up, she's going to start remembering things." Dr Bailey compassionately placed a hand on Addison's arm, "Just be prepared Addison, you know how stubborn and independent that girl can be." Bailey smiled. Dr Montgomery fondly thought of Izzie's stubborn streak and smiled fondly.

"Thank you Miranda." Addison said sincerely.

Addison slowly approached Izzie's bed, she looked peaceful, despite being to hell and back. The attending repeated her earlier action by stoking Izzie's forehead, gently brushing any stray hairs back from her face. There was a cut that had been sutured above the blonde's left eye, a deep purple bruise forming on her cheekbone and a slight cut on her bottom lip, not to mention the surgical scar on her abdomen and her left arm in plaster, pink plaster, '_she'll love that'_. Her hospital gown was less than flattering, but Meredith promised she would return before rounds with clean pj's and underwear for Izzie the next morning.

Fatigue had caused Addison to fallen asleep at Izzie's bed side and although she was slumped over Izzie's good side, she remained holding her hand. Dr Montgomery stirred in her slumber as she felt a gentle pressure on her head, moving back and forth. The pleasant feeling would not go away and slowly she opened her eyes, her surroundings blurred, unsure of quite where she was. The usually well-postured woman's back stiffened as she tried to sit up, the picture before her gaining focus. _'Hospital room'_ she thought to herself, moving her head the ordeal all came flooding back to her. The attending realised she was no longer holding onto Izzie's hand, and looked up to see the young blonde staring straight back at her. A smirk began to form on the intern's features. She winced as she felt the pain shoot through her face. "Izzie." Addison gasped as she saw her friend awake. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water." Izzie choked out. Addison reached for the water beside the bed and helped Izzie take a few sips before setting it back down.

"Hey you." Addison smiled whilst stroking blonde hair. Despite her bedraggled hair, creased shirt, rings beneath her dulled blue eyes, Izzie thought the older woman was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and smiled her appreciation.

"Hi." Izzie replied. "I'm sorry." The blonde started.

"Hey, no, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." The red headed doctor replied softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." She repeated her earlier declaration. Izzie frowned at the statement, and momentarily closed her eyes as she chose her words carefully.

"Addie, you couldn't protect me, no one could." Addison's face dropped. Deep down she knew Izzie was right but felt she may be somehow responsible for her friend's safety. But that was just it, Izzie was barely a friend let alone anything else.

"Do you remember what happened?" the attending asked. Izzie nodded in response, tears forming in her eyes. "Shhh it's ok, you don't have to say anything." Addison cooed.

"Erm, Addison, don't you think you should call my physician in, you know, to check me over?"

"Yeah, of course, I just, I am just so pleased to have you back, all to myself for a few minutes before everyone else wants a bit of Izzie Stevens." But the devoted neonatal surgeon had disappeared out of the room before Izzie registered a response.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: **Sorry 4/?**  
AUTHOR: **Sarah**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
PARINGS:** Addison/Izzie**  
DISCLAIMER:** Not mine**  
WORD COUNT: **2000**  
SUMMARY: **Izzie is frustrated at being confined. Set in the middle of Season 3.

**NOTES: **A busy weekend has lead to a slight delay, I do apologise, but please enjoy and feedback :D

It was approaching lunch time at Seattle Grace Hospital. People were scurrying around, anxious to get from one place to another, carrying out their duties in the bustling hospital; all except for Dr Isobel Stevens. The blonde patient lay in her hospital bed, now clad in her own pyjamas courtesy of her two adoring housemates. Meredith and George had been in to see how their friend was feeling following her harrowing ordeal. It had unfortunately been a rushed visit due to the intern's pending working day. The patient had been pleased to see them, albeit for a few minutes in between dozing and napping. Through the duration of the morning, various friends and colleagues from the hospital had been in to see her. Cristina managed a fleeting visit on a coffee break, Derek had popped his head in, even Mark Sloan wanted to give her all the best. But there was one person in particular who Izzie had longed to see; the stunning, elegant, neonatal surgeon that was Addison Montgomery. It surprised Izzie that Addison had not yet been to visit, however, their last exchange what somewhat puzzling and the blonde intern was trying her utmost to fathom just what Addison had meant by what she said. And furthermore, what could have possibly kept the attending away from her all morning.

She was looking in the general direction of the window, just thinking, she wondered if this is what Denny felt like, being stuck in a hospital room with little personal contact and only your own thoughts for company. Izzie's mind kept going round and round in circles, she'd think of Denny, then Addison, and then the attack, although those memories were still sketchy at best. She had told the police all she remembered that very morning and it frustrated her she could not do more. They had not yet caught the perpetrator, with few clues to go by, it would take some time before they could formally identify a suspect. And so her thoughts found themselves on a certain auburn beauty once again. She closed her eyes and willed the forming tears to stay away. Her abdomen throbbed, her arm twinged with pain, her face ached and her head hurt, she wanted to escape from it all.

"NURSE" she yelled, anger and torment covering her features. When there was no reply, she tried again. "NURSE!"

"There is a button for that you know." The voice said. Izzie was preparing herself for a retort when the voice registered in her brain. She looked to the door. It was who she had longed to see all day, yet somehow she was less than elated, did she really want to deal with Addison Montgomery right now? She did look particularly hot today, Izzie had to admit, a rather low cut black dress covered by her white doctor's coat, red hair cascading over her shoulders. Back to reality, Izzie lifted her left arm wincing, indicating to Addison it would take far too much energy to reach for the button in her fragile state, although you would have thought a hospital would cater for such incidences. Besides, Izzie liked the personal touch. Having realised the blonde intern must obviously be in need of something medical, the attending rushed to her side.

"Are you ok? Can I get you something."

"It hurts." Izzie whined.

"Where does it hurt sweetie?" Addison said as she stroked Izzie's forehead.

"Everywhere." The young blonde choked back her tears.

"Aw sweetheart. I'll look at your chart see if I can prescribe you anything." She said moving to the end of the bed.

"Where were you?" Izzie sobbed. Addison was unprepared for the question. She hesitated for a moment. "I-I was working. I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd want me here." Silence hung in the air between them.

"I did, I do. I thought- I don't know . . ." the young blonde threw her head back and sighed, Addison studied her friend over the top of her glasses. She placed the chart in it's holster, pushed her glasses up into her hair and walked around the side of the bed, perching next to Izzie, facing the patient. She picked up Izzie's hand and held it her own, rubbing soft circles with her thumb, soothing Izzie of her troubled mind.

"What don't you know Izzie?"

"Before this, before I ended up in this damn bed, we, you know, we were getting closer." Izzie really did not know how this was going to go. She had no clue as to what their relationship status was. Addison empathised, she felt the same but there was always an element of doubt in both of their minds about each other's feelings. Both had been terribly hurt before and both were erring on the side of caution. However, it had taken an unthinkable act of cruelty to cement Addison's feelings for Isobel Stevens. Similar thoughts had been running through the blonde's head, but fear and doubt were separating the two pained beauties.

"Did someone yell?" Dr Miranda Bailey burst into the room seemingly unaware of the atmosphere she had thrust herself into.

"Like 15 minutes ago." Izzie snapped. "Jeez, you just can't get the staff around here." After a slight pause, Addison looked at Izzie and broke out into laughter. It was carefree and easy, it had been a long time since any one had made her feel free again. Izzie adored the way Addison's eyes twinkled with joy as she laughed and smiled adoringly at her.

"You seem to be ok now Stevens." Bailey hissed.

"Miranda, she is in considerable pain, I was just looking at her chart and-"

"And nothing, I'm her physician Dr Montgomery, you are merely a visitor for Miss Stevens, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Addison said as she rolled her eyes and squeezed Izzie's hand, her back to Bailey who was now at the foot of the bed.

Addison had been paged for an emergency before Bailey had left Izzie, thus delaying any chances of them talking yet. Izzie was growing more and more frustrated, but knew the perils of being a doctor, she just never knew how difficult it was being a patient, or being so desperate to talk to Dr Montgomery. She knew that she had to emphasise, the 'patient' part.

Clad in navy blue surgical scrubs, Dr Montgomery was signing off charts at the nurses station whilst sipping a cup of much desired coffee. She was stroking the pen across the paper as quickly as she could, her regular perfect handwriting neglected for a scruffier alternative. She suddenly felt the atmosphere change, there was a presence, curisoty had gotten the better of her so she looked up. Dr Alex Karev was standing before her, looking at the surgeon intently. When he didn't speak, Addison shook her head in disbelief, "Was there something you wanted Karev?"

"How's Izzie?" His expression remained emotionless.

"Why don't you see for yourself, she'll be welcome of some company." Addison suggested, returning to scribbling on the chart before her.

"I can't right now I'm in the middle of a case with Sloan. Besides, she gave me the impression I'm not her favourite person."

"Well you have a way of upsetting the apple cart Karev, not quite the master of subtlety." Addison frowned.

"Can you just tell me how she is or not?"

"She's getting there, a bit stir crazy, but you know what she's like."

"Yeah, yeah I do. Thank you Dr Montgomery." He nodded and turned to leave.

'_Strange_' Addison thought to herself and rushed through her final chart.

When Addison made it to Izzie's room for the second time that day, there was laughter and chatter coming from within. As Addison stepped over the threshold, she smiled as she took in the scene before her. George was acting out in a game of charades, hopping around on one leg, Izzie, Meredith and Cristina laughing at him, no one had a clue what the answer was, but it was fun watching. Addison stood silently watching Izzie for a moment, taking in her beauty, despite the abrasions on her face, she smiled as she watched.

"Oh hi Dr Montgomery." Meredith said, at the very mention of the name, Izzie turned her head and locked eyes with the attending, her smile mirroring Addison's. George by this point had tumbled to the floor, quickly jumping to his feet before any one drew attention to him.

"Erm, we have to go, right guys?" Cristina suggested when there was no response from the flame haired doctor.

"Oh yeah,"

"We have to,"

"There's a thing"

"Bye Izzie, Dr Montgomery." The three interns left in a flurry, grabbing their belongings along the way, passing Addison and leaving the two doctors alone.

"Hey." Addison said, walking further into the room.

"Hey yourself." Izzie beamed.

"I missed you." Addison offered, blushing slightly at the admission.

"Me too." Izzie agreed, patting the bed beside her. Addison sat and smiled politely at the patient. "How was your day?" the blonde enquired.

"Long. All I could think of was getting back here."

"Yeah, damn Bailey, knows how to ruin a moment." Izzie scoffed. Addison chuckled, she knew exactly what the younger doctor meant, having witnessed Bailey's abruptness on numerous occasions.

"There was a moment?" Addison queried.

"Well a brief moment, when we were alone together, briefly. It doesn't seem to happen much lately."

"People are just looking out for you." Suggested Addison.

"Yeah I guess." She replied, "And what about you?" Izzie's eyes were burning Addison's own, searching for answers to questions both beauties had long been seeking.

"What do you mean?" Izzie sighed at Addison's response. Neither were making it easy for themselves.

"I really like you Addison, I love spending time with you, we've gotten closer this past week and I have no idea what is going on."

"You and me both." It was Addison's turn to sigh, she picked up Izzie's hand and looked sincerely into beautiful brown eyes. "I would really love to take you out to dinner Isobel Stevens and get to know you better, and maybe see what we could possibly have together." She was elder of the two; Addison had taken the initiative to lay it on the line herself, they had danced around long enough, it was time to take a step forward. She only hoped Izzie would agree. The clue was when the young blonde broke out into a beaming smile.

"I would love for you to take me to dinner Addison Montgomery." It had been a crappy day for Izzie, but this had more than made up for it. Addison slowly leant forward and brushed her lips against Izzie's. It was brief but sweet before the blonde winced in pain. The cut on her lip still tender and cut. Addison pulled back, stoking Izzie's cheek as she moved, "I'm so sorry, Izzie, I forgot."

"It's ok," Izzie smiled, "It was totally worth it." She smiled.

"I imagined our first kiss to be a little more romantic than this."

"This is perfect. I am being waited on hand and foot, I'm receiving copious amounts of chocolate and I have my woman taking care of me." Izzie teased.

"Oh really?" Addison began, "Well don't get used to it because when you get out of here, I expect you to take care of me." Addison moved in, "A lot." She breathed into the blonde's ear. And for once, Dr Isobel Stevens was rendered speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: **Sorry 5/?**  
AUTHOR: **Sarah**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
PARINGS:** Addison/Izzie**  
DISCLAIMER:** Not mine**  
WORD COUNT: **2000**  
SUMMARY: **Izzie's condition improves, Addie has a heart to heart. Set in the middle of Season 3.

**NOTES: **This was a fun chapter to write :D

" _. . . when you get out of here, I expect you to take care of me. A lot." _

Izzie couldn't get Addison out of her mind. The thoughts that the red haired doctor had put in her head, the images that kept going round like a carousel. If she thought she was frustrated yesterday, then she sure as hell was today. Addison had left her later on in the evening, and had again dropped by first thing this morning, bringing her favourite patient a coffee and a bagel and a sweet kiss. The blonde smiled at the memory.

"Being bed ridden couldn't be as bad as I thought." The voice interrupted Izzie's thoughts. She looked at the door, glaring at the face behind the voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a mixture of anger and confusion.

"I came to see how you are, everyone's talking about you, I thought I would see for myself."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't bothered so far."

"Iz, come on, I'm your friend." Alex said, stepping further into the room.

"Alex, if you were my friend, you would have come see me sooner, everyone has been, even Torres and Sloan have been to see me." She screwed her nose up at the thought.

"I'm sorry, I just . . ."

"Just go Alex."

"I need to know . . ." he started.

"What Alex?" Izzie was growing aggravated.

"Was it me?"

"Was what you?" the blonde hissed.

"That made you and Addison . . . you know?" He asked, his voice sullen.

"Seriously? Alex, no, it wasn't, we were just friends until, well, after this." She gestured to her bed ridden situation.

"Really? I thought . . ."

The young blonde sighed, "Have you been listening to idle gossip again Karev?"

Alex half turned, pointing his thumb towards the door, "I should go, I have patients. Bye Izzie." Before Stevens could answer he was gone. _'Strange'_ she thought, as she settled back down and started to doze.

"OK Mrs Taylor I think you are ready to go home today." Addison was writing on a chart at the end of Mrs Taylor's bed.

"Thank you Dr Montgomery, we appreciate all that you and Dr Steven's have done for us." Addison smiled at the mention of her friend's name.

"You're more than welcome."

"Where is she, by the way? I've not seen her for a couple days." Mrs Taylor enquired. The attending's face changed, she donned a more serious façade and was about to speak before being interrupted.

"You haven't heard honey?" Barry Taylor spoke up, holding his wife's hand, looking directly into Addison's eyes, "She was attacked in the parking lot."

"How did you hear that?" Addison snapped, protective of her intern.

"Everyone's talking about it." Taylor shrugged. "How is _your girl_?" he emphasised the last part, hoping to get a rise out of the composed surgeon.

"That, Mr Taylor, is none of your business. I will go and fetch your discharge papers Mrs Taylor." Addison began to leave.

"I'm sorry Dr Montgomery. Barry, will you just shut up and mind your own business."

"Give her our best Dr Montgomery," He called after Addison. "I'm sure she'll look pretty again soon." Addison was fuming, she rushed to the nearest oncall room, closed the door behind her and let out a growl of frustration.

"Addison?" the attending rolled her eyes.

"Can't I be alone for just five minutes!?" She said incredulously with a slightly raised voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok Mark?" It was a rhetorical question, but he would answer anyway.

"Not really, is Izzie ok?" Hearing her name relaxed Addison slightly.

"Yeah, she's fine," she sighed, "it's everyone else that isn't."

"Ok, well, I guess that's my cue to leave." Sloan stood up from the bed, grabbed his coat and slipped passed his former lover. With one hand on the door handle he said, "You know if you need to talk . . ."

"I have Izzie." Addison answered matter-of-factly. He left without a further word. "I have Izzie." The red haired attending announced to an empty room, with a beaming smile.

She awoke with a start.

The yelling had woken her up from a light slumber. She shook her head, adjusting to her surroundings, realising she was once again in a hospital room. Looking at the flailing form in the bed before her she jumped up and onto the bed beside the distressed patient. She held her close, stroking her matted blonde hair and whispering soothing words, whilst gently rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, it's ok sweetie, I'm here, it's just a dream." Addison cooed. The blonde was stirring in her arms.

"Addie." The little voice whispered.

"I'm here Izzie, you're safe." She kissed the top of the intern's head. Izzie's eyes flickered, getting used to the contrast in light. She looked up at Addison who was on the bed beside her, back against the pillows, her long legs had swung up onto the bed, crossed at the ankle, not looking the slightest bit out of place in her surgical scrubs. Her sneakers abandoned on the floor beside the chair, magazine and glasses and empty coffee cup discarded near by. After the brief assessment, Izzie nestled herself back against Addison, snuggling her head into the crook of the red head's neck, her plaster clad arm draped over the attending's waist, the bright pink a stark contrast against the navy blue.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this." Izzie yawned, content in her safe little cocoon.

"Me too." Addison sighed, placing her head back against the pillows, closing her eyes, enjoying the proximity and heat of the blonde's body against her own.

A few days had passed, with much the same activity as the days before. Friends would drop in and see Izzie when they could, bringing her food, books and occasionally a juicy piece of gossip. But no visit was greater than those of Addison Montgomery, who made every effort to keep the blonde patient happy. She would read to her, cuddle her, and just spend time talking with her, getting to know one another a little better, they would joke that each visit was like a mini-date. The time had come for Izzie to say goodbye to the lifestyle of a patient within the walls of Seattle Grace Hospital. Addison had spoken with the Chief and requested some personal time for the next couple of days. Dr Richard Webber was a fair man and he particularly had a soft spot for Addison Montgomery, so generally, if Addison needed personal time, Addison would get personal time.

However, he had heard through the hospital grapevine of a sordid affair involving the very neonatal surgeon herself. So when she was sat in front of his desk on her quest to receive some much deserved time off, the Chief of Surgery had a few questions of his own.

"Do you have something to tell me Addison?" Richard asked, providing Addison with the opportunity to tell him herself in her own words.

"Are you fishing for something in particular Richard?" the gracious surgeon raised an eyebrow, she too wanted to hear what he had to say, but more specifically, how out of hand the gossip had gotten.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here Addison," The red head smirked, she knew she would get her way, "I have heard that you have been involved with another member of staff."

'_This is going to be more difficult than I thought.'_ She sighed. "Yes."

"So you're not denying it?"

"No, why should I?"

"Addison, I have always been fond of you and I find out through hospital gossip that you are the next in a long line of attendings having sexual relations with an intern."

"Sexual relations?"

"That you had turned your back on your marriage again for the sake of an illicit affair."

"Woah, you can stop right there Richard," Addison leant forward, incensed by what he had just said, "that is NOT true."

"Which part Addison?" The Chief was growing frustrated himself.

"I worked hard at fixing my marriage, everyone around here knows that. The marriage did not end because of MY affair with an intern, but my husband's."

"Addie I . . ."

"Please let me finish Richard," she had held up her hand, "I've been so lonely since I left New York, even living with Derek here in Seattle, I've never felt more lonely or so detached from my life. I have few friends here, but the ones I did make I clung onto, and one friendship became very special to me." She paused, playing with a loose thread on her white doctors coat. "This thing with Izzie," again she halted, took a moment to look at her friend who was listening intently, "I can't describe it. We . . . we connected somehow. We've been working together a lot lately and we naturally grew closer. We didn't know what was happening or how we got to that point. That point not being sexual relations – for the record." She smirked and continued. "This feels kinda weird talking to you about this Richard." Addison blushed the shade of her hair.

Webber gave her a reassuring smile, "Addie, I didn't realise you felt like that, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"You had your own problems, it's fine really, and if someone else had been there, I might not have Izzie now."

"I can't say I'm not surprised about your friendship with Dr Stevens. But I can sort of see how it would make sense . . ."

"Careful there Richard, you're starting to sound like a modern man." Addison joked.

"Could you please tell my wife?" the Chief smiled. Addison returned the smile. "Addison, you're an intelligent woman, I'm sure you know what you are doing."

"Not really," Addison smirked, "I just know it feels right."

Izzie was packing her few belongings as best she could with her one good arm, she was dressed in what she called 'real clothes', a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She dropped a pair of socks on the floor and bent to pick them up. "Owwwww, ow, ow." She called as she reached forward, forgetting the stitches in her abdomen. "Hey, what do you think you are doing." She heard a maternal voice from behind her.

"A little help here." The blonde squeaked.

Addison dashed to her side. "Dr Steven's did they not teach you in med school about the limitations of activity following major abdominal surgery?"

"I must have been sick that day," Izzie joked, "or making out in the store cupboard." She winked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Addison helped her new lover to the chair.

Izzie's eyes went wide with excitement, "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little." Addison winked and brushed her lips lightly against the blonde's.

"You don't have to be. I'm all yours." Izzie stood and wrapped her arms around Addison's neck, the attending placing her arms around Izzie's waist. They stood there for a moment taking each other in, gazing into one another's eyes, feeling so much care and companionship, something both had severely been lacking in recent times.

"Take me home?"


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: **Sorry 6/?**  
AUTHOR: **Sarah**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
PARINGS:** Addison/Izzie**  
DISCLAIMER:** Not mine**  
WORD COUNT: **3000**  
SUMMARY: **Izzie and Addie spend quality time together. Set in the middle of Season 3.

**NOTES: **Just a little warning, there's a part where details of the attack is revealed. I've written more than usual because you've all been so generous in your feedback, I want you all to know it's much appreciated and keeps me going.

"Oh hi Addison, you can go straight up, she's in her room." Meredith greeted Addison at the door of the intern's shared house and ushered her in. Meredith was being unusually nice.

"Thank you, Meredith. How did she sleep?" The red head enquired.

"Not good, she had me and George up a couple of times from yelling." The young doctor yawned. "We don't know what to do." She sighed in defeat.

Addison forced her eyes upwards, frowning, "Leave it with me." She offered and began to climb the stairs, turning back she added, "Have a great day at work."

"Ha, yeah, whatever, just because you get to lay about with your girlfriend all day." Meredith griped and headed into the kitchen. Addison paused on the stairs, _'girlfriend, I like that'_ she smiled and continued her ascent. The attending gently knocked and when she received no response, peeked her head around the bedroom door of her friend. When she saw she wasn't intruding, Addison slipped into the room, and quietly closed the door behind her. She approached the bed and stopped to take in the sleeping beauty before her. Izzie looked so peaceful in her slumber. The bruises on Izzie's face were still visible yet were slightly fading, her abrasions slowly healing and the bright pink cast on her arm made Addison smile every time. It was so Izzie, bright, vibrant and made everyone notice.

Addison discarded her coat and bag on the nearest chair, she kicked off her shoes and jeans, and crawled under the covers with Izzie. The young blonde stirred slightly, Addison sincerely hoped she hadn't disturbed her, but relaxed when Izzie snuggled up and threw her arm over the doting surgeon. Addison closed her eyes, a beaming smile adorning her features. She cuddled Izzie closer, taking in the smell of the blonde and the warmth of her lithe body. If Izzie had had a restless night's sleep then Addison was determined she would help provide plenty of rest that morning.

She slowly, painfully opened her eyes, squinting at the light pouring through the curtains. Her pillow was firmer than usual she realised, she lifted her blonde head off it's resting place and took in the beauty before her. Addison Montgomery was asleep, in her bed. Izzie grinned like a child, _'in my bed'_ she thought. She took a moment to appreciate the fine form of Addison, her head was slightly to the side, eyes closed, looking so calm and elegant, even in sleep. Her fiery hair framed her face and was splayed across the pillow. Izzie reached out to touch it, it felt like the finest silk. Addison was wearing a tight fitted black tshirt, enhancing her curves in all the right places, Izzie drew a lazy smile, imagining just what that tshirt was covering. The bed covers were drawn to Addison's waist, Izzie decided to stroke her hand over her lover's stomach, pulling herself closer to the red head and snuggled back down into Addison's side. The blonde naturally snaked a leg over Addison's gasping slightly when she felt the flesh of the attending. It sent an immediate tingle down her spine and elicited the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, she rubbed her leg against Addison's a couple more times before settling her excitment with Addison's steady, rhythmic heart beat against her ear.

"Were you watching me?" Izzie heard Addison's low, sleep heavy voice and smiled.

"Maybe." She replied and turned her head to look up at Addison.

With her eyes still closed Addison continued the conversation. "You could always take a picture." She smiled.

"Why would I want a picture when I have you?" Izzie asked sweetly.

"Now you are creeping." Addison smirked, eyes still closed.

Izzie started to draw patterns on Addison's stomach, "I'm not, I'm just happy. It was a lovely surprise waking up next to you." Addison's hand captured Izzie's cast clad wrist.

"As much as I love having you touch me, you are driving me insane." The older woman laughed.

"In a good way I hope."

"In a very, very bad way." Addison opened her eyes and gazed down at the blonde. Izzie gawped, she wasn't expecting that response. Addison amused by Izzie's reaction leaned down and latched onto Izzie's open mouth, immediately slipping in her velvety tongue. The blonde was quick to respond, hell, it was Addison, who wouldn't? The two explored each other, tongues in a dual, a heated battle, while hands began to roam bodies. Addison pushed Izzie flat onto her back, mindful of the wounds that were still healing. Izzie cupped Addison's face with her hand, pulling her closer. The urgency had now left and it became a sweet tender kiss, conveying their feelings through their actions. They came to a mutual halt, requiring breath, Addison resting her forehead against Izzie's. They gazed at one another once again, a new found sparkle reflected in the other's eyes.

"Good morning." Addison shyly smiled.

"Hi." Izzie squeaked. Addison lay back down beside Izzie and took the blonde into her arms. She began to softly stoke the blonde locks, occasionally twirling strands around her fingers. Both pained beauties were content.

"Meredith said you hadn't slept well." Addison stated.

"Meredith should mind her own business." Izzie snarled.

"Iz," Addison began.

"I know, I know," the blonde sighed, "they are my friends, they are looking out for me, blah, blah, blah." Addison could not help but laugh. "Oh you're laughing at me now?" Izzie challenged. Addison leant forward and kissed Izzie's blonde hair.

"You're so cute when you are wound up."

"I'm not wound- ok, yeah I am." The blonde conceded defeat, "I'm sorry, I love my friends, I do, but I feel so claustrophobic around them sometimes."

"That's understandable sweetie, it's only natural, you work together, live together, drink together. You're bound to feel like that." Addison reassured.

"Doesn't stop me from feeling like an ass."

"Hmmm, there's a comment there, but I'll let it go."

Izzie giggled, "Thanks!"

"Besides," Addison continued, "I think you want to talk to me. I think you're hurting."

"It's so hard." Izzie whined. "I can't close my eyes without it happening all over again, the only time I feel safe or I forget is with you." She swiped at a stray tear on her face. Addison continued to sooth Izzie by stroking her hair, this also gave Izzie the courage to continue.

"When you held my hand, when we were going to Joe's, I was so happy, I hadn't felt like that in so long. Everything was turning out right. It was my turn to be happy. I loved working with you which then turned into more. I just loved spending time with you. You knew what it was like to feel pain, to have a broken heart and I was blown over by the strength in you, and thought I had found a kindred spirit."

"You pretty much described how I felt too Izzie. I wasn't looking for anything and it surprised me when it got to a point when it just felt right. I never thought I would have anything like this with you." Addison said and kissed the top of the blonde head once again.

"I was going to say to you how happy I felt, that I was pleased you wanted to come for a drink with me, but that's when it was all snatched away." Izzie's voice grew small and almost distant.

It took nearly an hour for Izzie to relay what happened that night, she had described in detail her fears of never seeing Addison again, that the physical pain she was in was so immense and yet she had no idea why it was happening to her. How she cried and cried and begged to be let go. She never saw her attacker, he wore dark clothing, a mask and never spoke, he dragged her about trying to find a secluded area, away from cctv and the chance of being caught. He pummelled her like a punch bag until she couldn't fight back. From that point her memories were sketchy but she remembered having her jeans yanked down her legs and then there was blackness. She briefly remembered seeing Bailey's face hovering over her, at one point she thought she had heard Addison's voice apologising. The next thing she remembered was coming around from the anaesthesia following the surgery to find the neonatal surgeon slumped over her, asleep. Having heard Izzie's ordeal, Addison had tears streaming down her face, she pulled Izzie further into her embrace, Izzie silently crying too, they lay there together, glad of having Izzie returned. The young blonde intern was still very tender, it would take a good few weeks to heal physically. Mentally, she had just begun the healing process with the one person in the world she could truly trust. If you had told either doctor a month ago they would be laying in Izzie's bed together in this moment, both would have you committed to the psychiatric ward.

"Do you need a wash?" Addison asked following a light doze.

Izzie, just about awake responded, "Are you offering?"

"Of course, you can hardly do it yourself."

"Does that mean you have to see me naked?" Izzie went shy, blushing.

Addison laughed, "No sweetie, I don't have to."

"Ok then, because when you see me naked, I don't want to be broken."

Addison's heart sank, "Aw baby, you're not broken, just a little bruised, and besides, to me you are perfect."

"You're a smooth talker Addie." Izzie smiled.

"What can I say, I have an amazing bedside manner."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Right, so are you going to exercise that and wash me, or does a damsel in distress have to beg?"

"We'll do begging another time." Addison winked and jumped out of bed. She stood there in her black tshirt, black panties and bed hair. Izzie stared at her, raking her eyes over the older woman's body.

"You look incredibly hot." It was Addison's turn to roll her eyes.

"Come on, we can talk about my undeniable hotness over breakfast, or lunch, whatever time it its." She helped Izzie out of bed. Izzie's movement was limited and mimicked that of a little old lady. She straightened herself up and began to move towards the bathroom.

"Sit down." Addison ordered, and Izzie obediently took her place on the closed toilet seat. She felt like a child, being told what to do and having to be washed by her mother. Addison took a warm damp cloth and knelt in front of Izzie on the floor. She took a foot and began to rub gently over the skin, slowly working her way up Izzie's leg. When she reached Izzie's thighs, the blonde was reluctant to part them.

"Iz, will you let me wash you?" Addison asked gently, she raised herself and cupped Izzie's cheek with her hand, showing reassurance in her eyes. The blonde nodded, and parted her legs slightly, purple bruises adorning the insides of her thighs. Addison not wanting to make Izzie feel uncomfortable continued to cleanse the young doctor. Inwardly, Addison was hurting, she felt sympathy for her friend, but anger toward anyone who could ever do this to such a beautiful, intelligent young woman. Izzie had never hurt a soul, she didn't deserve this.

Izzie sat there, feeling ashamed that she could ever let anyone do this to her, ashamed that Addison had to see her this way. But she could see Addison genuinely cared for her and was making her feel as comfortable as she could under the circumstances. The flame haired doctor was right, she did have an exceptional bedside manner, she was gentle and thoughtful, from all those years from working with babies and pregnant women. Izzie did as she was told and lifted her tank top to allow Addison access to her midriff. The dressing of the surgical wound protruding, "This will be off soon." Addison said.

"Couldn't be sooner." Izzie agreed.

"Ok, stand up, I need to do your back."

"You can do whatever you like." Izzie joked, the atmosphere had gotten a little tense, the intern felt a need to put them both at ease.

"I'll take you up on that Isobel Stevens. Let's get you get road worthy before I test drive you first."

"Seriously? You did not just say that. Addie you did not just use a car metaphor for sex! You're a big geek!"

"Hey," She swatted the blonde, "Leave my inner geek alone."

"I guess you learn something new every day, I just wouldn't have thought the day would come when it was revealed that Addison Forbes Montgomery was a geek, a G-E-E-K." Izzie spelled cheerleader style. Addison stared at her incredulously.

"And you were the young hot cheerleader?" Izzie simply winked in response to Addison's question. Addison raised an eyebrow. She would leave that fantasy for later.

The two doctors were lay on the couch watching tedious day time television, a mix between cheap talk shows and questionable soaps. They were just happy to be in each other's company.

"Iz?" Addison asked as she gently stroked the backs of her fingers up and down Izzie's arm.

"mmm hmm?" Was Izzie's response.

"Do you, erm, would you like me to erm, perhaps stay, with you? Tonight?" It was unlike Addison Montgomery to be nervous. "I mean, we can't deprive Meredith and George of any more sleep, you know, they have a long enough day as it is."

"When did you care about Meredith's welfare?" Izzie laughed, "You don't have to make an excuse to spend time with me Addie." She suggested.

"I know, I just, you said you don't think about what happened when you're with me so maybe, if I was with you, you might not have a restless night, or, if you do, I'm there for you."

"Ok." Was all Izzie said, she could tell it was a big thing for Addison but didn't want to bring attention to it.

"Ok." Addison paraphrased and smiled.

"If you are worried about Mere and George, we could stay at yours." Izzie mentioned nonchalantly.

"I'll leave it up to you Iz. Wherever you feel most comfortable."

"Anywhere with you." She lifted her head to look at Addison and smiled at her. Addison leant down and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Can you make a decision?" Addison asked.

"I think we should stay at yours. As much as I would love to have you here, it'll be a world of awkward and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or unwelcome." Izzie offered. Addison grinned, if she was to be honest, she was relieved, she could deal with a lot of things, but bumping into your ex husband at the breakfast table with his mistress, not the most appealing of circumstances.

They heard the front door shut. They were completely oblivious what time it was, the day just drifted by.

"Izzie you will never guess what I got to do today . . ." George stopped mid-sentence, and mid-stride as he walked into the room.

"George, Izzie doesn't need to hear this . . ." Meredith stopped behind him.

"Oh I don't know Mere, O'Malley has the right to be excited . . ." Derek too came to an abrupt halt.

"Did we interrupt something?" George asked.

"Seriously? George? Do you think I'm physically capable of doing anything?" Izzie said from the couch, lying in Addison's arms.

"I'm sorry Dr Montgomery, I have to go and, yeah . . ." George suddenly lost the desire to share his news, feeling he was intruding on Addison and Izzie.

"Hi Addison." Derek offered.

"Derek, Meredith." Addison offered. "Maybe we should pack you a bag Iz." Addison helped Izzie off the couch.

"Pack you a bag, where are you going?" Meredith enquired.

"I'm going to stay with Addison, it'll be less weird and I won't be a burden to you."

"You are not a burden to us Izzie."

"Mere, look at you, you are exhausted and not because of McDreamy."

"I am in the room." Derek shot back.

"As am I." Addison agreed.

"Sorry." Izzie acknowledged Shepherd and former Montgomery-Shepherd. "See my point? Besides I can't have you and George running to my side every time I have a bad dream."

"But we're your friends, this is what we do." Meredith whined.

"Meredith, I think this might be best for everyone." Derek intervened. Addison was remaining silent, she knew Meredith would challenge anything she said, and right on cue, as if Meredith could read minds, "I guess this is all your idea." Turning her attention to Addison.

"It was mine," Izzie said, "Addie suggested she stay with me here. I thought it would be better we go to her place."

"She lives in a hotel, how is that better." Meredith's over protectiveness was becoming annoying, it was even bordering jealously.

"Actually, I don't, I moved into an apartment last month."

"Oh, what's it like?" Meredith swiped Derek's arm, "What?" she stared incredulously at her boyfriend.

"Have you forgotten this morning Meredith? You told me you didn't know what to do. I am going to take care of my girlfriend, because that is what girlfriends do." Addison's speech caused Izzie's stomach to flip, she moved closer to Addison and slipped her hand into Addison's intertwining their fingers.

Meredith admitted defeat, "Ok, ok, just don't do _everything_ that girlfriends do, we don't want you popping a stitch." The mousy haired doctor smirked.

"You did not just say that." Izzie smiled and leaned forward to peck her friend on the cheek. "Thanks Mere. This way, Bailey won't be on your back."

"That's something I do not want to visualise." Derek said. The girls sighed in unison. Izzie tugged at Addison's hand and led her up the stairs to her room grinning all the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE: **Sorry 7/?**  
AUTHOR: **Sarah**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
PARINGS:** Addison/Izzie**  
DISCLAIMER:** Not mine**  
WORD COUNT: **2200**  
SUMMARY: **Izzie and Addie spend more quality time together. Set in the middle of Season 3.

**NOTES: **More cuteness I'm afraid, don't shoot me!!

"You know, I meant to ask you," Addison threw behind her as she stirred chocolate into the warm milk, "last week, when Bailey was handing out assignments, Alex said something to you and you elbowed him. What did he say?" She turned, cups of hot chocolate in hand and placed them on the breakfast bar, sliding one over to Izzie. The blonde looked contemplative for a moment. "He was being obnoxious, as usual."

"What did he say Iz?"

Izzie sighed, "You asked Bailey if you could have me on your service again." She smiled at the memory of the special request, "And she said something like I must be doing something right." She paused and looked at her attending who was listening intently. "So Alex said, 'or doing Montgomery right', so I jabbed him. I mean, if anyone was going to think of me doing Montgomery, it would be me." Izzie finished and grinned as she put the chocolate cup to her lips. Addison remained silent, a pensive look on her face, hand on her hip.

"Addie, are you ok?"

"What? Yeah, don't you think Karev's been a little, weird lately?"

"Totally, he came to see me in my hospital room and was being all, brooding and dark."

"He went to see you?" Addison was surprised. "He had asked me how you were, I told him to see for himself but he seemed put off somehow."

"If you are trying to figure out the workings of Alex Karev, don't." Izzie warned. "Why are we even talking about him anyway?" the blonde enquired before taking a long sip of her hot chocolate.

"I don't know, I just get a feeling something's not quite right."

"Oh believe me, there is nothing right about Karev. And when he started calling me Dr Model? Seriously?" Izzie sighed and shook her blonde head.

"Dr Model?" Addison raised an eyebrow, her interest certainly perked up.

Izzie blushed and tried to hide behind her mug. "I may have been a lingerie-model-to-pay-my-way-through med school." She hurried out hoping Addison wouldn't understand.

"Oh really?" Addison was excited to learn this new piece of information "Were you going to show me, I mean, tell me?"

Izzie laughed, "It's hardly a secret Addie, millions of people have seen me in my underwear." Addison screwed her face up at that thought.

Izzie put down her cup and walked round to Addison, putting her arms around her neck and pulling her closer, "Not all of them got to do this." She breathed against Addison's lips, both were breathing heavily, Addison dropped her eyelids at the touch of Izzie's soft pink lips against her own. Addison let herself go, pouring everything into the kiss, she opened her mouth, allowing the blonde's tongue to dance with her own, it was like slow motion, Izzie was quickly becoming lost in a trance, Addison's hands roaming her body, she moaned lightly into the older woman's mouth, she tasted like sweet, chocolate and the hair beneath her fingers like cool satin. The blonde began to feel weak at the knees, a deep tingling feeling formulating in the depths of her stomach. She couldn't remember a kiss this amazing, she didn't think it would be possible to remember any other kiss after this one. Addison was remembering every single moment, every stroke of Izzie's toungue against her own, every movement of Izzie's lips sliding over her own. Breath became a major issue, it was Izzie who broke away, panting, clutching her side.

"As truly amazing as that was," She breathed, "I think I need to lie down."

"Come here," Addison put her arm around her girlfriend, "Bed or couch?"

"I think bed, will you come with me?"

"How can I refuse after a kiss like that?" Addison walked Izzie towards the bedroom.

"I want to make the most of you before you go back to work tomorrow." The young blonde pouted. Addison laughed at the childish look on Izzie's face.

"You've had me nearly a week to yourself." Addison smiled at the quality time they had spent together.

"I know but . . ."

"No buts! I have to work young lady." Izzie was now sat on the bed, looking down at her hands. "Iz," Addison sat down beside her and covered Izzie's hand with her own, "you have an appointment with Bailey, right?" Izzie nodded, "I'll meet you at your appointment and we can have lunch."

"Ok."

"What is it Iz?" The intern shrugged. Addison put her arm around the blonde's shoulders and Izzie dropped her head onto Addison's shoulder.

"I don't want to go home." She whined. "I love being here with you, no queueing for the bathroom, no disturbing noises in the night. Just you."

Addison felt a surge of warmth through her body, she never new anyone could be so, so what? Loving? She knew she loved having Izzie here with her, but equally knew it was time to get back to some sense of normality.

"Iz, we both knew this was only temporary, we still have so much to learn about one another. Let me wine and dine you, court you, date you!" Addison smiled.

"You do still owe me a dinner."

"I do." The redhead agreed. Izzie sighed and looked up into clear crystal blue eyes. "Why do you have to be so grown up."

"Because I am." Addison snorted. "And this old bird needs some beauty sleep before work. She stood to get herself ready for bed. She turned and kissed Izzie on the lips. Izzie put her arms in the air, a twinkle in her eye, "Undress me?" she smiled sweetly.

"How can I refuse that?" Addison smirked and proceded to undress her girlfriend.

Morning had broken, the light was seeping through the curtains and onto the plush white Egyptian Cotton sheets adorning the queensize bed. Occupying the bed, two contrasting beauties, one red haired and blue eyed, the other blonde haired and brown eyed, both sharing similar pains in the past, but brought together and sharing a new found happiness and companionship neither thought would be possible.

Izzie was laid flat on her back, wearing an Addison shaped drape, the attending's head resting on the blonde's shoulder, curled into Izzie's side, a protective arm thrown over the intern's stomach. Their legs in a tangle with each other and the bed sheets. The alarm sounded. The doctors groaned in unison, Izzie swatting her hand in the general direction of the nightstand beside her, knocking the lamp off with her chunky cast, "Oh crap." She rolled her eyes and eventually she hit the snooze button. Addison stirred and snuggled closer to Izzie and began to nibble and kiss the blonde's neck. Izzie sighed with content, she could stay like this forever. Addison moved her attention north and met Izzie's lips, greeting her with a sweet kiss.

"Good morning sunshine." She mumbled against the blonde's lips.

"Mmmm" Was all Izzie could manage.

"I think I should get up."

"Nooo." Izzie turned and captured Addison in a tight embrace, wincing as she did so.

"Hey, be careful." Addison stroked Izzie's cheek. They lay facing one another, just looking into each other's eyes. "How are you feeling?" Addison asked.

"Physically, still a bit sore, mentally, getting there, emotionally," She paused, "I'm falling for you Addie." If it was possible, in that exact moment, Addison's heart melted and spontaneously combusted at the same time, she was elated, here she was, in the arms of the most beautiful, intellegent, determined and caring woman she had ever met and she was falling for her. Her face lit up, smiling a million smiles at once. "Me too Izzie, I mean I am falling hard." Izzie leaned in and kissed her, it was another Addison/Izzie special, sweet and sensual, yet heated and passionate at the same time. Izzie sneaked a hand under Addison's silk camisole top, stroking her fingers over Addison's smooth toned stomach, slowly moving upwards, grazing Addison's breast. The redhead gasped at the contact, Izzie had magic fingers and one day she would find out exactly how talented those budding surgeon hands of hers were. But right now, she had to get up for work. She pulled away, stroking Izzie's hair. "Let me take you to dinner tonight, our first real date." Addison suggested.

Izzie smiled, "About time Ms Montgomery. I've been waiting long enough." Addison quirked an eyebrow, "You know it was worth waiting for."

"If I hadn't been attacked do you think we would be here, now?"

"I think we'd be getting ready for work," Addison joked, "but seriously, I don't know, I guess the thought of losing you and not knowing what I could have with you was too real."

"Make every second count."

"But we should at least try to live a normal life, we can't lie in bed forever, attractive as that proposition sounds."

"Damn shame." Izzie sighed. "I guess we should get up." She made an effort to move, but flopped back onto the bed, "Oh this is too hard." She laughed.

Addison was out of the bed and at Izzie's side, "What happened to my lamp?" Izzie shrunk beneath the sheets, "I might have accidentally knocked it off." Addison was frowining, but Izzie thought she looked amazingly hot in her navy silk cami and shorts. "Looking at me like that won't get you off."

"Oh I think it might." Izzie laughed.

Addison couldn't help but smile, "You're intolerable, you know that?" she said as she reached a helping hand out to Izzie.

"You love it." The blonde stated as she grabbed onto Addison's soft hand with her own good hand. The attending pulled Izzie off the bed and looked down at her white tank top and baby blue shorts set. "I wouldn't have you any other way." Addison smiled and turned toward the bathroom, an extra spring in her step and sway in her hips.

"Who's your intern today?" Izzie asked as they walked in tandum down the hall to her appointment with Bailey.

"Three guesses." Addison sighed.

"Karev? Seriously? What happened to plastics?"

Addison shrugged, "I don't know, Mark's being an ass I suppose."

"You're not having a good day are you?" the intern asked.

"Not since I stepped into the building, but you've certainly made it brighter." Addison looked at Izzie and smiled.

"I wish I could hold your hand, or kiss it all better." Izzie said.

"Me too sweetie. Are you ok? Coming back here?"

"Yeah I didn't really think about it much, I changed my outfit about ten times before I left home." The blonde admitted shyly.

"For Bailey? Isobel are you cheating on me?" Addison feigned hurt. Izzie swatted Addison's arm, "Seriously? Montgomery, you'll get pay back for that." They turned into a doorway.

"I look forward to it. Dr Bailey, good morning." Addison greeted.

"Dr Montgomery, good to see you back, Stevens, come in, sit down." Bailey barked.

"Yes ma'am." Izzie obeyed.

"How are you feeling Steven's?" Izzie looked at Addison, reminiscing their early morning conversation.

"Is she your spokes person now Stevens? I asked YOU a question." Bailey said, impatient as ever.

"No, sorry, I . . . I'm feeling a lot better, thank you." She stammered.

"Ok, get that shirt off and let's have a look." Izzie's eyes went wide, Addison stiffled a laughed at her girlfriend's reaction. She pulled her shirt off, revealing slight bruising and the dressing.

"Lie back." Bailey ordered. She proceded to remove the dressing, Addison hovering near by. "That is a beautiful sight, it's healing nicely Stevens."

"Thank you Dr Bailey."

"You don't need a dressing any more, just be careful when you are washing. You know the drill."

"Sure, thank you." Izzie replied.

"Anything else you want to ask me?"

"When can I come back to work?"

"Give it another week, I'll put you on light duties, you won't be much use with your arm in plaster either." Bailey stated. Izzie sighed, she knew that would be the case. "Ok doctors, I have a surgery to scrub in on." And with that the mini whirlwind was gone.

"Hey," Addison said, "everything's ok, you're getting better, that's the important thing right?" she reasured.

"Yeah . . . yeah, of course." Izzie looked up and smiled.

"Are you going to put that shirt back on Dr Model?" Addison teased. Izzie retaliated and threw her shirt at the attending. "Make me." She challenged.

Addison rolled her eyes and helped Izzie into her shirt, giving her quick chaste kiss in the process.

"Dr Montgomery, I . . . Oh, I'm sorry."

Addison turned, covering Izzie's modesty. "What is it Karev?"

"Nothing, it can wait." With that Alex hurried out of the room. Addison turned back to Izzie who had finished buttoning her shirt. "Talk about weird."

"Unfortunate timing." Izzie laughed, descended the bed.

"You ready for lunch?"

"Yep, lead the way." The blonde replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE: **Sorry 8/?**  
AUTHOR: **Sarah**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
PARINGS:** Addison/Izzie**  
DISCLAIMER:** Not mine**  
WORD COUNT: **1600**  
SUMMARY: **A turn of events ensues. Set in the middle of Season 3.

**NOTES: **A brief chapter but a chapter none the less, I'm repaying the love 3

Izzie was sitting at a table in the cafeteria of Seattle Grace Hospital. Her lunch in front of her, waiting for a particular red haired neonatal surgeon to join her. She was daydreaming, reliving the moment between herself and said surgeon in bed this morning, smiling in her reverie. She felt a tap on her shoulder and reacted in the only natural way she could, she yelped and as doing so swung around laying a punch on her assailaint.

"Oh my god Izzie." George doubled over in pain, the cafeteria coming to a halt at the commotion.

"George! I'm sorry I . . ." Izzie stood up and started smacking him flat handed, "don't you dare sneak up on me again George O'Malley." She felt a pair of arms pulling her backwards, her arms flailing everywhere, she felt her elbow conect with the person behind her and suddenly, those arms around her waist were gone. She turned around to see Addison on the floor, sat in shock with her arm over her stomach. Izzie's eyes went wide in realisation and threw herself onto the ground next to Addison.

"Addie, I'm so sorry, George . . . he . . . I . . . I'm so sorry." Izzie begged.

"Just help me up." The redhead was not happy, Izzie winced at the tone of her voice and tried to pull her up, struggling in the process. As if on cue, Derek swooped in and pulled Addison off the ground.

"Addie, I . . ." Izzie started but Addison put a hand up in front of her face. "Not now Stevens." She barked and retreated from the cafeteria leaving a sorry Izzie in her wake.

"Izzie, your bleeding." Derek pointed to her shirt. Izzie, put her hand over her wound and pulled it back, covered in blood.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" She yelled to no one in particular, she suddenly felt herself go dizzy, the last thing she thought of was Addison before everything went black once again.

"Do you think she's still mad at me?"

"I don't know George, it was pretty stupid to sneak up on her after she'd been attacked."

"I didn't think, I . . ."

"Well you need to start thinking George."

Silence.

"Oh, hi Dr Montgomery, are you ok?"

"Just bruised ribs O'Malley, I'll be fine. How's she doing?"

"She's still sleeping, Shepherd thinks it was a seizure resulting from the trauma of her attack and then with what happened . . . you know."

"Yeah, thanks O'Malley. Are the test results back?"

"All clear. I can't believe she's back in here, she's gonna be so pissed when she she wakes up."

"How's the wound?"

"Only a small tear. I sutured it up, it shouldn't cause her too much trouble."

"Thank you Meredith."

"You look tired Dr. Montgomery."

"I'm just worried about Izzie. I shouldn't have snapped at her."

"If you're looking for someone to blame Addison, you can blame George!"

"Gee thanks Mere, like I don't feel guilty enough already."

Silence.

"So how are you two getting along, it's been quiet without her around the house."

"Great, really, really great actually."

"You know it's our duty as friends to give you the whole 'if you hurt her' speech?"

"I figured I would be hearing it at somepoint."

"So, Dr. Montgomery, Addison, what are your intentions towards our Izzie?"

"Are you serious O'Malley?"

"Please answer the question."

"Oookay, I really care for Izzie, truly, I do. I will never intentionally hurt her. She's an amazing, unique woman and a talented surgeon. She makes my heart skip a beat, sends butterflies to my stomach and makes me want to be a better person. I am in awe of her strength and courage, I will do anything for her and I am falling for her, harder than I ever thought I could."

"You'll do."

"Well that's a relief."

"You don't have to sound sarcastic Addison."

"Seriously, Meredith, I don't think I need _your_ blessing."

"Touche."

"Me and Meredith are going to leave now Dr. Montgomery. We have work to do, don't we Mere?"

"We do? We do!"

Silence.

"Oh Izzie, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Izzie croaked.

"You're awake!"

"I've been awake for a while, interesting conversation." She smiled. Addison was at her side, stroking her hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a train wreck? I'm sorry I hit you. It was unforgivable." Izzie closed her eyes, ashamed. Addison leaned forward and kissed Izzie.

"Hey, it was an accident, and you know, George is taking full responsiblilty." Addison smiled lazily.

"You mean Meredith is making George take full responsibility."

"There is that." The redhead agreed.

"She's right you know."

"Meredith?"

"Yeah, I am pissed. I can't believe I'm stuck in here – again."

"It's not ideal. I'll ask Bailey when they can let you out."

There was a knock at the door and a tall suited man entered. He was mid to late thirties with dark, chiseled features.

"Miss Stevens?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Izzie asked.

"I'm Detective Taylor, I'm assigned to your case."

"Have you caught him?" Addison asked.

"And you are?"

"Dr Montgomery."

"Oh, Dr Montgomery, they said you were beautiful but . . ."

"Detective," Izzie raised her voice to pull his attention away from her girlfriend, "can I help you with something?"

Taylor cleared his throat, "Erm, I just have a few more questions for you."

"She's just come around from a seizure, do you really think this is a good time?" Addison asked incredulously.

"Addie, it's ok, I'll answer some questions. You should go and do doctor stuff." Izzie smiled.

"If you're sure?" Addison winked, "I'll come by later." And with that she was gone.

"Your doctor is hot, too hot to be a doc."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Can we get on with this please?"

"Sure Miss Stevens."

"It's Dr Stevens."

"Wow, I should get sick more often."

"Are you serious?" Izzie asked.

"Right, I'm sorry, questions."

"When you told me you would take me for dinner I didn't have this in mind." Izzie laughed tucking into her Chinese take out.

"What can I say, I know how to treat a lady." Addison smirked before piling noodles into her mouth. "So," she mumbled between mouthfuls. "What did the detective have to say?"

"Ugh, don't get me started, what a waste of time. He kept reminding me how hot you were."

"Like you need reminding." Addison laughed. Izzie joined in too, Addison was fun and had a great sense of humour which the blonde simply adored.

"But seriously, he was a creep, a real sleaze."

"He didn't try anything on with you did he?" Addison asked concerned.

"Looking like this?" the blonde pointed to her face.

"I think you look beautiful." Addison smiled.

"You're bias."

"Maybe so, but it's true." It was a boost Izzie needed, she was feeling pretty low right now having being confined to a hospital bed again.

"Are you ready?" Addison asked when she opened the passenger door of her Mercedes.

"Yep. As I'll ever be." Izzie said as she got up out of the seat. She gave Addison a chaste appreciative kiss and smiled.

Izzie had been in hospital a further couple of days and released. The blonde intern had returned home to her shared house, not requiring the same level of care as she had previously. She would spend her days in front of the television or baking, occassionally venturing out for a walk in the spring sunshine. She would speak to Addison on the phone frequently, but seeing her was another matter. The flame haired surgeon had a particular grueling couple of weeks at work and spending time with Izzie was limited. She would see Izzie when she could, but both missed each other immensly. Now Izzie was due back at work, they would surely see a lot more of one another, although under the guise as doctors, it was better than nothing at all.

The young blonde intern found herself in familiar territory as Dr Miranda Bailey was handing out assignments. "Steven's welcome back, you're with Sloan." Izzie groaned, louder than she thought, "Problem Stevens?"

"No ma'am."

"Good, because you know you'll be running errands, it might be the safest place for you."

"Grey and O'Malley with Burke, Karev you are with Dr Montgomery."

Izzie cringed, she felt for Addison having to put up with Alex.

"So it's serious with you two?"

"Karev?"

"Sorry, Izzie's a friend you know."

"Is she? Because you're not acting like a friend Alex." Addison snapped.

"I didn't ask to be on your service." Alex fired back.

"Will you show a little respect and keep your voice down." Addison walked to the door of the NICU. Karev followed. "What is your problem Karev?"

"My problem? I'm not the one with the problem here."

"What does that mean?"

"You lead me on Addison." Alex hissed.

Addison stood aghast, "I did no such thing."

"You did, all that flirting and you kissed me."

"Alex, we had a date. You blew it. And to be perfectly honest, I wasn't all that interested. I was lonely."

Karev grabbed Addison's arm, pulling her to an inch of his own face "You're unbelievable Addison."

"Let go of me Karev." She could see anger in his eyes.

"You don't deserve her." His spittle splattering her face.

"And you do? I'm the one she comes to when she needs to talk, I'm the one who lays with her when she cries at night after a nightmare, I'm the one who she looks at like there is no other person in the world. You blew your chance. You're a liar, a cheat, you're like Sloan." Addison baited. She had clearly hit a nerve. Alex pushed her away and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Dr Bailey. A word please?"


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE: **Sorry 9/?**  
AUTHOR: **Sarah**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
PARINGS:** Addison/Izzie**  
DISCLAIMER:** Not mine**  
WORD COUNT: **1700**  
SUMMARY: **They like to talk . . . Set in the middle of Season 3.

**NOTES: **There is a lot of dialogue in this, I apologise now if parts don't make sense or it's hard to keep track, but I fancied something a bit different.

"You wanna what?"

"I want to make a complaint."

"Why?"

"Because it's my duty."

"Your duty?"

"Yes."

"Your duty to whom?"

"To other members of staff."

"I still don't understand."

"I've been sexually harassed, what don't you understand?"

"Everyone knows about your affairs with hospital staff, why should I believe you?"

"Ok, fine, I'll go straight to the Chief."

Bailey rolled her eyes.

"You go to the Chief, you'll end a career, usually the one with the shortest life span, do you understand me?"

"It's the right thing to do."

"When have you cared about the right thing to do Karev? Everyone knows you went on a date with Montgomery, even the Chief! Besides, it's plain to see you clearly aren't her _type_ any more. She only has eyes for one intern, and it certainly ain't you Romeo. You don't have a leg to stand on Karev, now get out of my sight!" Bailey barked at the tall dark intern.

"Dr Montgomery can I speak with you?" Bailey asked as she sat down next to the neonatal surgeon in the hospital cafeteria.

"Sure."

"Alone?" Bailey nodded towards Izzie.

"Ok, I'm going, I have cappucino to fetch and dry cleaning to pick up. And if I'm really lucky, I get to watch Sloan use his lame pick up lines on the nurses." Izzie said as she stood. "I'll see you later Ad. . . Dr Montgomery, Dr Bailey." And with that she left. Addison smiled whistfully, lost in her own thoughts as she watched her girlfriend walk away.

"Oh, you have it bad."

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I do." The attending sighed.

"Then what I'm about to tell you is a load of bullshit." Bailey didn't mince her words.

"Okaaay?" Addison was intrigued.

"Someone came to me with a complaint about you."

"A complaint? About me? Who? Why?"

"Alex Karev. Sexual harassment."

"Huh? Are you serious?" Addison's face was a mass of confusion and disbelief.

"I told you, it's bullshit. I don't believe him, but I thought I should warn you." Bailey uncharacteristically put a hand on Addison's arm who in turn flinched. "Are you ok?" Bailey enquired. Addison sighed. She rolled up the arm of her white doctors coat to reveal a purpling mark.

"It is bullshit, because he harassed me." The redhead stated. Bailey inspected the mark.

"I'm taking him off your service. Are you going to make this official?" Bailey pointed to the bruise.

"There's no point, for one he'll scream self defense, secondly, I have to think of Izzie."

"Look Addison, I've told him not to go to the Chief with this and if he as any sense, he won't. But he might make things difficult, though I highly doubt any one will believe him, everyone has seen how bitter he is since you and Stevens . . . you know."

"I don't know what's the matter with him, I can't work out if he's still got a thing for Izzie, but then he acted hurt when I told him I wasn't into him . . . he used to be sweet sometimes." She paused, "He told me I didn't deserve her."

"Look, I'm only here listening to this because you delivered my baby. But I'll say this; if anything, I think it's his pride that's hurting, it can't be easy for him to see his ex and sort of ex, together. It doesn't excuse his behaviour though."

"I guess you're right." Addison agreed.

"You can have Stevens for the rest of the day, it doesn't sound like she's doing much learning today." Bailey offered.

"Thanks Miranda, I appreciate it." Addison said sincerely.

"I'll stick Karev with Shepherd, at least he can't complain about preferential treatment." She smiled sarcastically.

"So, have I been a good girl?" Izzie asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why do you say that?" An amused Addison asked.

"I'm here aren't I? I'm not running round like a lapdog. Has this got something to do with what Bailey wanted at lunch time?" the blonde inquired.

"Derek needed a pair of hands, the other interns were busy and well, you don't have a pair of hands at the moment."

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out."

"Iz, you can be very useful here, there are babies in the NICU that need monitoring, that's an important job, and one which I daresay you are particularly good at." The redhead smiled in encouragement.

"Did you ever want kids?" Izzie asked innocently.

Addison paused, looking down, trying to gather her words, "Yeah, I did. I still do. I put my career first for so long and then when I was ready, it was too late."

"It's not too late Addie." Izzie reasured, her hand rubbing up and down the attendings back. Addison looked up, gazing into Izzie's soft, inviting brown eyes, "What about you? Do you want kids?" It was Izzie's turn to react indifferently, thoughts swimming through her head. She took a long pause before responding

"I . . . Addie, there's something you should know." She looked up, Addison wearing a frown.

"Ok," She took Izzie's hand, "whatever it is, I'm not going anywhere."

Izzie was encouraged to continue. "When I was 16, I had a baby, she was so small and beautiful."

"What happened?" Addison squeezed her hand.

"I gave her away." Izzie reminisced regretfully, "I had to, I was 16, living in a trailer, my mom high as a kite, I couldn't provide for her." She felt ashamed, she refused to look at Addison. She felt a smooth hand under her chin, gently lifting her head until she had no choice but to look into her lovers clear blue eyes. What she saw wasn't the hate or disgust she had expected, but an amazing warmth and love. "You did what you had to do. I would have done the same thing in your situation."

"You would?" Izzie asked.

Addison nodded in agreement, "Sure, and I can imagine how difficult a decision it was for you."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Izzie sighed, so relieved she could share such personal information with Addison. "And in answer to your question. Yes."

"Question?" Addison was searching for a clue.

"Yes I want kids." Addison smiled at Izzie's revelation, pleased that her previous experience hadn't put her off.

"You'd make a great mom." The attending stated, a proud smile on her face. Izzie blushed and put her head on Addison's shoulder.

"You would too. I haven't thanked you for taking care of me." The intern sighed.

"You don't have to say it, you show it." She stroked the top of Izzie's head. "I think it might be a good idea to do some work Iz, let's not give anyone a reason to reassign you." Addison said, squeezing Izzie's hand. The young doctor groaned, she treasured her personal time with Addison, there had not been much of it since her latest set back.

"Ok. Promise me we'll spend some time together later."

"I promise." Addison smiled as she stood, putting her hand out to pull Izzie up with her.

"I was just saying, Derek didn't ask for Alex, Bailey reassigned him."

"And you have no idea why?"

"No, none, no idea."

"Did you even ask him?"

"No, it's not really any of my business."

"I can't believe you Mere, you're in a prime position and you're not abusing it."

"What, do you squeaze Burke for information?"

"All the time, only he doesn't know it." Cristina beamed.

"Hey Izzie!" Meredith yelled to Izzie as the blonde walked into the intern locker room.

"Hey guys."

"Are you with Montgomery?"

"Errrr, yes?" Izzie asked confused.

"Not with with, but with, as in assigned to."

"Oh, then, yes."

"How did that happen?"

"Addie said Shepherd needed someone." The blonde replied.

"Oh you see that? Something's going on here." Cristina conspired.

"What do you mean?" Izzie asked.

"McDreamy told Meredith he didn't request Alex, but Bailey had just reassigned him."

"Huh." Izzie thought.

"Hey guys." George greeted. "Who's up for Joe's tonight?"

"I'm in." Meredith said.

"Me too." Chimed Cristina.

"Iz?" George asked.

"I don't know George, I haven't seen much of Addie lately." She sighed.

"Oh come on! You've been with her most of the day!" Cristina accused.

"We were working!" huffed Izzie.

"Bring her with you." George offered. Meredith stared disbeliveing at him. "What's your problem Mere?" George asked, drawing attention to Meredith. They all turned to look at her.

"What? Nothing. Bring her with you Iz." She conceded.

"I'll ask her. But I'm not promising anything." Izzie said shaking her head.

"Whether she's there or not, I need a drink after the day I've had." Cristina conceded.

"Actually, where were you today?" Izzie asked.

"The damn pit, it was lame. I got stuck with Torres for half the time."

"Hey!"

"Get over it George, I don't like her, she doesn't like me, we are not friends." Cristina summised.

"Has anyone seen Alex?" Geoge changed the subject, the atmosphere dropped. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You haven't heard?" asked Meredith.

"Heard what?"

"Things are going on and Meredith won't ask McDreamy what." Cristina accused.

"Hey, Izzie's in a better position than me." Meredith yelled.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Izzie.

"Because I heard Bailey turfed you out of the cafeteria to talk to Montgomery."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out George."

"So what does that make you, Bailey's Angels?"

"Give us a break Bosley, although, not a bad idea."

"Are you serious Meredith?"

"What, I always kinda liked Farrah Fawcet."

"Ok, this is not helping us progress. Right, so what are the facts?" Cristina chimed in.

"I don't think we should be discussing this here."

"Izzie's right, let's take this to the office." Meredith said.

"The office being?"

"Joe's, Bosley." The three women yelled in unison.

To be continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Good evening ladies."

"Good evening Joe." The girls said as they sat on their regular stools at the bar.

"Any interesting cases today?" The burley barman inquired.

"Only one." George said as he plonked himself down next to his friends.

"Yeah, we're having a meeting." Meredith said a little too excitedly. Joe placed a beer in front of each of them.

"We may have to break out to a table," Christina began, "it's a sensitive subject."

"Will your attendings be joining you tonight?" Joe asked.

"Mine should be." Izzie sighed as she looked at her watch.

"Late surgery." Meredith and Cristina said in unison.

"Callie might come over." George said with little confidence.

"Make it sound convincing next time George." Cristina said and took a swig from her bottle. George sighed.

"Are we going to discuss this or what?" Meredith said impatiently.

"If this is the highlight of your day, you've been spending too much time with McDreamy." Cristina accused. She stood and made her way to a free table. Her fellow interns followed in a line, and sat with the brunette. "Ok, so what are the facts?" Cristina repeated her earlier question.

"Bailey made me leave to talk to Addison and reassigned Karev to Shepherd's service, at Shepherd's request of extra help." Izzie began.

"Which we know is not true because Derek told me Bailey forced Karev onto him." Meredith said.

"So, one of the three attendings is lying." George summarised.

"It has to be Bailey, Addie wouldn't lie to me." Izzie stated.

"How do you know? You hardly know her." Cristina argued.

This upset Izzie, "I know her enough."

"Ok guys, there has to be more than this." Meredith suggested.

"Oh," a light bulb went off in Izzie's head, "he has been so weird with me and Addison."

"How do you mean Iz?" George asked.

"First, when Addison requested me for her service he made a remark about us. And then he asked Addison how I was after the attack and she told him to come see me himself. But he made an excuse about a case . . ." the blonde trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Cristina asked hurriedly.

"He came to see me the next day. I had a go at him for not visiting me sooner. But then he asked if it was because of him me and Addie got together."

"Ugh, he only ever thinks of himself!" Crisitna exclaimed.

"I told him we weren't even together till after the attack. And then he just kinda left. It was weird. I've hardly spoken to him since and I know he's been off with Addison."

"Who's been off with me?" Addison said as she approached the table.

"Alex." George blurted out. The three female interns glared at him, if looks could kill, he would surely be a goner.

"I thought you came here to relax and unwind, why talk about him?" Addison frowned as she stood behind her blonde lover, placing a protective hand on the intern's shoulder. Izzie looked up and smiled. Addison leaned over and gave her chaste kiss on the lips.. George suddenly finding the ceiling of great interest. Meredith and Cristina looked at George, then at each other trying not to laugh at his obvious embarrassment. Izzie rolled her eyes. "You can look now George." She turned her attention back to the attending behind her, "I need to ask you something, what happened with Bailey today?"

Addison shifted uncomfortably. "Iz, can we discuss this later?"

"Why? I just want to know if Shepherd really requested Karev or not because Meredith said Shepherd did not request him."

"Izzie." Addison warned.

"What Addie? Someone's lying here, I hope to god it's Bailey." Izzie had now stood, face to face with Addison. The redhead couldn't look her in the eye. The interns around the table didn't know where to look themselves, feeling they were trapped in the middle of a domestic. "I defended you to these guys Addie. Why did you lie to me?"

"Izzie," George stood and placed a hand the blonde's back, "I think you should talk to Dr Montgomery in private."

"Thank you George, but I'm hardly going to take relationship advice from you." Izzie raised her voice. George had had enough, he picked up his bag and left without another word. Meredith and Cristina sat uncomfortably at the table.

"Izzie, please," Addison began. The angry intern was stood before her, hands on her hips. "there is a reason I didn't tell you but can we please take this back to my place?"

"I'm tired Addison, I'm going home. Alone." Izzie stated. She turned, disappointment and sadness in bother eyes and voice. Addison looked bewildered, she thought Izzie would at least give her a chance to explain. She could only watch as the blonde walked away from her.

"She'll come round you know," Meredith offered, "she has these stubborn 'Izzie knows best' moments. You just need to give her some time to cool off."

"Thanks Meredith. I guess, I'll just go then." Addison sighed in defeat.

It was a strange day at Seattle Grace Hospital. Izzie had managed to avoid Addison for the most part, despite working on her service, her arm in plaster preventing her from doing too much physical work and the attending had been in surgery for the most part. Izzie had decided to go for a coffee and ended up in a queue behind a couple of interns from another department. They were gossiping, as Izzie had found herself doing with her colleagues on a number of occasions and smiled wistfully, until she heard a familiar name. It was that of Dr Addison Montgomery.

"Didn't you hear, Alex Karev went to Dr Bailey and told her Montgomery had assaulted him."

"No way, are you sure?"

"Yeah, 99 sure."

"I don't believe you."

"I swear, he went to Bailey."

"Doesn't mean she did though, I mean, everyone knows he's been trying to get into her panties."

"I guess. And I did hear she was screwing one of her female interns."

Izzie had heard enough, she abandoned the coffee queue in search for an on call room.

The blonde intern lay there, thoughts swimming around her head. She heard the click of the door as it opened, not bothering to look at her intruder, she would stay and contemplate what she had just heard.

"Izzie." It was a voice the intern was not expecting to hear. She sighed.

"Izzie I'm sorry."

"Are you going to come in or are you hoping for a quick exit?" Izzie asked dryly. Addison tentatively entered further into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed Izzie was on, hands in her lap, looking down.

"I know what Karev said about you." Izzie offered.

"What do you know?" Addison tested.

"That he went to Bailey and told her you assaulted him."

"Where did you hear that?" Addison asked incredulously.

"Does it matter where I heard it?"

"I would have told you, if you had given me the chance."

"I gave you a chance yesterday afternoon Addie." Izzie snapped.

"I know, I was trying to protect you Izzie, you've been through so much already, you didn't need this." Addison offered.

"Yet here we are."

"Yes."

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about so I don't have to rely on cafeteria gossip?" Izzie asked sarcastically.

"Karev was on my service yesterday. Out of the blue he asked if you and I were serious. I tried to remain professional but he persisted and said he was your friend and wanted to know. I told he hadn't been much of a friend to you and then he verbally attacked me saying how he didn't want to be on my service." Addison paused and looked at Izzie who was listening intently looking at the attending, "I asked what his problem was, he said I was the one with the problem and had led him on. I told him we had a date, that was it and I wasn't really interested in him anyway. I was just lonely."

"And desperate if you resort to going out with Karev." Izzie chipped in, she took Addison's hand in her own and squeezed it, urging the attending to continue. Addison smiled at the feel of Izzie's skin against her own, it had felt like an eternity since the last time.

"He grabbed my arm and told me I didn't deserve you. I told him a few truths like, I'm the one you come to when you need to talk and a couple of other things." Addison blushed. "I told him he was a liar, a cheat and he had blown his chance. I guess then he thought he would hurt me by claiming sexual assault." Izzie sat up and took Addison into her arms, holding her tight.

"Did he hurt you?" the blonde asked. She felt Addison nod against her shoulder. Izzie pulled back. "Where?" Addison took her doctor's coat off, exposing her scrubs, the purpling bruise on her arm visible to the intern straight away.

Izzie was angry, "I can't believe he did that to you. He is such an ass."

"Iz, just let it drop for now, he must feel pretty humiliated."

"Why?"

"Come on, two hot chicks turning to each other after dating him?"

Izzie laughed. "If you put like that, I will leave it for now. But you have to admit, there's a long line of abnormal, almost psychotic behaviour!"

"They say things happen in threes."

"Threes?" Izzie asked, puzzled.

"The attack, us, Karev's behaviour, not necessarily in that order."

"That's a bit of a strange coincidence . . ." Izzie trailed off. Realisation hit the doctors together, "You don't think . . ."

"No, surely not, you think . . ."

To be continued . . .


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Sorry 11/?  
AUTHOR: Sarah  
RATING: R  
PARINGS: Addison/Izzie  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine  
WORD COUNT: 1850  
SUMMARY: Izzie and Addison progress, emotions run high, the Angels are reunited

NOTES: I kinda like this chapter, I hope you do too . . . .

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, we don't even know it was him."

"It could be."

"Iz, we can't be sure."

"I'm kinda freaked out right now. If it was him then he is still in our lives, he uses the locker room where I change, he talks to my friends, he looks after patients who have no idea what he is capable of. If it was him then I am going to be reminded of every single second of what he did to me, if it was him."

"Oh Izzie," Addison sighed as she hugged the fragile young woman, "we can call Detective Thompson, explain that Alex's behaviour has been suspicious towards us. But right here and now, it's just you and me and nothing else in the world matters." Addison said to the blonde intern lying in her arms. Izzie reached up and kissed the redhead, tasting minty freshness. Addison returned the kiss, drawing the blonde closer and pulled her on top of her. Their tongues intertwined, exploring one another's mouths, their lips soft and tender against one another. Izzie sighed with content into Addison's mouth and slowly drew the redhead's camisole up her toned body. It was agonisingly slow, the blonde brushed her fingertips leisurely over Addison's skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Addison, with one hand tousled in Izzie's silken locks, used her other hand to gently squeeze Izzie's buttock and pull her closer into her own body. All the while the battle of the kiss continued, it was quickly becoming more heated and urgent, each woman wanting more of the other. Izzie's good hand was now focussing on Addison's breast, kneading and massaging it with her slender fingers, occasionally tweaking her nipple, causing Addison to buck against Izzie's hips. Izzie pulled her lips away from Addison's and stared into the older woman's eyes, she saw nothing but love and encouragement as she sat up and straddled her lover.

"Iz?"

"Shhh" the blonde silenced her with a kiss and sat back once again, taking in Addison's state of disarray caused by pure lust. She looked amazingly beautiful in the white sheets, her auburn hair and navy silk camisole standing out, the blue of her eyes enhanced by the colours around her.

"You are so beautiful Addie." Izzie brushed the backs of her fingers over Addison's face, causing the attending's eyes to briefly flutter. "I love you." she whispered and cupped the redheads face in her soft hands whilst leaning over her to plant the most loving, gentle kiss on her lover's lips, when she pulled back, Addison's eyes were closed, but then opened ever so slowly for fear she was waking from a dream, "I love you too." Was Addison's response in a whisper, matching her lover's, the gentle sound washing over Izzie's ears, it may have been quiet, but it was the most profound, loudest declaration she had ever heard. The redhead grabbed at Izzie's tank top and pulled her back down on top of her. "Now show me." she ordered, her voice husky with lust.

"Stevens you are late."

"I'm sorry Dr Bailey."

"And wipe that ridiculous smile off your face." Bailey barked and proceeded talking at the group of interns. Meredith stood mouth agape in realisation, "You got laid last night." she accused.

"Shhhh." Izzie nudged her friend.

"Ok, rounds people." the interns followed the pied piper of Seattle Grace Hospital that was Dr Bailey.

Izzie was standing across from Addison during a c-section, her eyes roaming from the patient, to Addison and back again. The blonde found it impossible not to look at the beauty before her, a smile permanently plastered across her face underneath her surgical mask. Addison could feel the intern's stares and frowned. Izzie unexpectedly chose that moment to yawn, Addison's eyebrows rising further. "Are we keeping you awake Dr Stevens?" the attending mused.

"I wouldn't say '_we_' per se." Izzie challenged, she knew this was dangerous ground, flirting in surgery with her attending where there were other staff members present. Addison smiled and continued with the procedure.

"Dr Stevens, can you talk me through the procedure?"

"Errr, yes?" Izzie knew had she not got her arm in plaster Addison would have asked her to continue with the procedure herself, she had attended numerous c-sections in the past and hell, if Cristina can perform heart surgery on her own then Izzie sure as hell could deliver a baby. She continued to talk Addison through the procedure with text book accuracy, the attending following every word that left the intern's mouth. Addison permitted Izzie to leave whilst she sutured up the patient. The two doctors met in the scrub room, Izzie having waited for her lover. She glanced around her quickly and gave the attending a quick kiss.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She could not contain her excitement.

"You're welcome." Addison smiled as she disrobed and discarded her overalls into the bin provided.

"It was like, like I was doing it, but through you, of course."

"That was the idea, I knew you could do it, and well, this is the closest you are going to get for a couple of weeks." the attending said as she pulled her scrub cap off, revealing her auburn hair.

"But still, thank you."

"You know, I'm not doing this because of us, I'm doing this because you are blossoming into a great doctor and a talented surgeon and I know you are ready."

"I guess that's the bonus of spending a lot of time in one service. And you are an amazing teacher."

"Well, I am the best neonatal surgeon in the world, I have amazing hands." Addison smirked and winked.

"Ha, vein much?" Izzie laughed.

"Hmmm, I don't know, should I be?"

"You're not talking about surgery any more are you?"

"No." Addison blushed as she looked into her lover's inviting brown eyes.

"You do have amazing hands." Izzie confirmed, she leaned forward "and an even better tongue." She breathed across Addison's ear, causing the attending to close her eyes and shiver. She gulped audibly, trying to maintain control of her senses. She opened her eyes.

"Erm, I, err, I think we should, perhaps, you know, I think we should, erm, get some lunch." She nodded, visibly flustered. "We should get some lunch before we, before we have to write up the post op notes." Izzie was amused, she had no idea she had this effect on the attending, she loved it and her Cheshire cat grin corroborated that.

Cristina, Meredith, Izzie and Addison were sat eating at a table in the cafeteria eating lunch and discussing the day's events when George spotted them and traipsed over. He sat himself down at the table.

"Morning Angels, morning Dr Montgomery." The three female interns rolled their eyes and sighed between them.

"Angels?" Addison asked amused.

"They're Bailey's Angels, it was my idea." George boasted with excitement. This clearly amused the attending.

"And is Dr Bailey aware of this?"

"No!" the Angels blurted in unison.

"I don't think she'll be too thrilled." Announced Cristina.

"Why Angel's anyway?" Addison asked.

"You don't want to know, and it's not morning any more George." Izzie hurried out.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what you were doing in Joe's the other night would it?" the attending asked suspiciously.

"It actually does." George confirmed.

"We were just trying to figure out what was going on with Alex." Meredith defended. Izzie immediately looked at Addison. Cristina caught the look between the lovers.

"Oh, you know something." She waved her finger back and forth between the blonde and redhead, both doing their best to mask their faces.

"No, we know as much as you do." Izzie tried.

"Oh come on, you are such a liar, it's written all over your face." Cristina said.

"Ok, look, you were right, Bailey put Karev with Shepherd because of me, he was being inappropriate so she took him off my service." Addison concluded.

"What do you mean inappropriate?" Meredith asked.

"Mere, that is none of your business." Izzie jumped in.

As the interns and Addison continued with consuming their lunch and chatting amongst themselves, a solitary figure approached the table.

"Hey guys."

The doctors around the table looked at one another confused.

"Hi Alex." Meredith offered.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Cristina said.

Addison was watching Izzie who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. The blonde suddenly got up from the table and rushed out of the cafeteria. Alex set down his food and started after her. Addison's eyes grew wide realising he was chasing Izzie. The attending too jumped up from her seat and followed the direction that Izzie and Alex went.

"Did we miss something?" George wondered aloud.

"I think we did." Meredith agreed.

"This is all too weird. Far too much emotional drama for my liking." Cristina said.

"Do you think we should go after them?"

"Are you kidding Mere, we'd look ridiculous."

"Cristina, is that all you care about, how you look?" George asked.

"Yes, deal with it O'Malley."

"What do you think all that was about?" Meredith asked.

"Are you guys blind, it's just one big love triangle! Montgomery said it herself, Alex was being 'inappropriate'."

"Ha, name an intern who hasn't been inappropriate with an attending."

"Touché."

"Guys, there is more to it than that, did you see Izzie's face, she was terrified, and Izzie isn't scared of much." Meredith said.

"Meredith's right, we're missing something here, something big, something that spooked Izzie."

"After Alex came to the table."

"Something that made Izzie run away in fear of something."

"And made Alex chase after her."

"Which made Addison concerned and run after the both of them."

"What could it be?" The intern's pondered looking to the sky for magical answers.

"Hey Karev," Addison rushed up to Alex, "what have you done to Izzie?"

"What? Nothing," Alex began, "I don't know where she went."

The attending was suspicious, "You were right behind her, where is she?" the redhead was growing more concerned for the blonde intern.

"I swear Addison, she got in the elevator and I lost her."

"Why were you chasing her?"

"She seemed upset I wanted to see if she was ok."

"Oh, you don't think that's my job?"

"What is your problem Addison?"

"My problem? Are you serious?"

"You know, all I seem to be is a big joke to people around here. Just you wait." Alex turned and started down the corridor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Addison called after him. She growled in frustration, hoping Izzie was somewhere safe.

"Nadia, can you page Dr Stevens for me please?" she asked a passing nurse who nodded, "Thank you."

"Dr Montgomery?" Addison turned at the sound of her name.

"Oh, Mrs Taylor, hi." She replied.


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Sorry 12/?  
AUTHOR: Sarah  
RATING: R  
PARINGS: Addison/Izzie  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine  
WORD COUNT: 2000  
SUMMARY: Old faces return, Addison panics, whatever will happen next?

NOTES: A bit longer this time, but I really must thank you guys for leaving me feedback, it really does make me happy and inspire me to write more!

Chapter 12

"Mrs Taylor, what are you doing here? Is the baby ok?"

"She developed breathing problems, we brought her here and now she is in the NICU. Dr Montgomery, can you check on her please, you were so good the last time, you're the best there is."

Addison was harassed, she had so much to do, first of all there was her job which was demanding enough as it is, then Izzie had performed a disappearing act, she felt like she was in a circus act. A juggler she was not, but fast becoming. The attending sighed in defeat.

"You're daughter will be in very good hands, but if it makes you feel better, I'll come by a bit later, I have other patients to attend to first."

"Of course, thank you Dr Montgomery."

"You're welcome." Addison smiled wearily. Mrs Taylor left the attending by the nurses station, contemplating what she should do next.

"Nadia, did you page Stevens?"

"Yes ma'am, three times."

"Thank you." The auburn haired woman sighed. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and tried Izzie's number - straight to voicemail. Typical Isobel Stevens playing by the rules leaving her cell phone in her locker. Addison was frustrated beyond belief now, she had a duty to her patients but at the same time she was immensely worried by the whereabouts of her girlfriend. She caught a glimpse of a familiar face coming towards her.

"Meredith, I need you to find Izzie, she's disappeared, and she won't answer her page."

"Did Alex not catch up with her?"

"No, she got away from him. Please Meredith, I have to check on a post-op patient and baby and I'm worried about Izzie."

"What's going on Addison? You both seemed very upset at lunch."

"I'll explain later, please just do this? For Izzie?" Addison was almost begging, something she never thought she would do, especially to the girl her ex-husband cheated on her with.

"Ok, ok, for Izzie." The intern agreed.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Addison breathed relieved. If she could trust anyone to look out for Izzie, it would be Meredith, despite their own feelings for one another. Whatever they were these days.

* * *

"Iz, Izzie are you in here?" Meredith whispered loudly as she entered the dark on call room.

"What do you want Meredith?" A muffled voice replied.

"Iz?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Addison is going crazy with worry for you."

"I needed to be alone." The blonde doctor said as her friend lay down beside her.

"Izzie what's going on? You can tell me, trust me, I'm your friend." The form on the bunk rolled over, dried tears on her cheeks, eyes red and sore. "Oh Iz." Meredith put out a hand and stroked the blonde hair before her.

"We, me and Addie, we think we know who attacked me."

Meredith gasped, "Who?"

"Seriously, Meredith, do you have no idea?"

Meredith shrugged, "No."

"Ohmygod Meredith, for someone so smart, you're actually rather dumb." Izzie mused. That earned a light slap from her friend.

"Hey! Just tell me who you think it is."

"Alex."

"Karev? Alex Karev? Seriously?"

"It would explain a lot."

"I guess you're right. But I can't see him being violent Iz." Meredith offered.

"He grabbed a hold of Addie the other day, then he went behind her back to Bailey and told her Addie had sexually assaulted him." Izzie said with sadness.

"Oh that is weird, what is going on with that boy?" Meredith wondered aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"So when you saw him at lunch, you just freaked out." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yeah." Izzie agreed monosyllabically.

"Iz, I'm so sorry. If I'd have known . . ."

Izzie cut her friend off, "It's ok, you didn't know."

"How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better."

"She paged you."

"Three times. I know."

"She's really worried, I haven't seen her in such a state since . . ." Meredith trailed off.

"Since I was attacked. You can say it Meredith."

"Iz, you need to go and find her, tell her you're ok."

"Ok, ok. I love her Meredith." Izzie said with a shy smile.

"You do? That's great Izzie, you really deserve to be happy."

"Why doesn't anything run smoothly?"

"The course of true love is not meant to run smoothly Izzie. But I think it's safe to say she's a keeper. You've been through pretty shitty stuff lately and she's still here."

Izzie smiled at her friend's words, "You're right, she is." The blonde sighed, "I think I fall more in love with her each day."

"Ok, Juliet, that's enough mush for today, there's only so much a girl can take." Meredith teased.

"Oh you can talk, McDreamy this, McDreamy that."

Meredith laughed, "Touche." She conceded. "Right, up and at 'em Stevens, you have a woman to tame."

"Meredith, you are putting wild thoughts in my head."

"Seriously Izzie? I'm making you think about Addison, like that?"

"You're right, she does need taming, she's wild." Izzie winked.

"Stop it Izzie, I don't need to hear this." Meredith said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm done now, I need to see my woman." Izzie smiled as she rose from the bed, Meredith following suit.

* * *

Addison sat alone in her office when she heard a light rap at the door.

"Come in." Addison called as she continued scribbling on the documentation before her.

"Hey." The familiar voice said quietly. Addison jumped up from behind her desk and like a flash was in front of Izzie, throwing her arms around her in desperate relief. "Izzie." She breathed into the blonde hair.

"Addie, I'm ok, I'm sorry." Izzie offered, stroking the attending's back. Addison pulled away slightly, their faces inches apart. She took in Izzie's sad face, the fading red eyes evidence of her crying.

"Shhh, it's ok, you're ok." Addison cooed as she pushed hair from Izzie's face.

"I just needed to be alone, I needed to let it all out."

"It's fine, really, I was so worried, but I'm pleased you're ok."

"I had a chat with Meredith, thank you for sending her." Izzie said.

"It was by chance, but, you're welcome." Addison smiled and kissed Izzie.

"Mmmm," Izzie sighed as she pulled away, "I needed that."

"Me too." Addison agreed and stroked Izzie's blonde locks. "Are you ready to get back to work?" the older woman decided not to probe Izzie, the intern would talk when she was ready, that much she knew about her lover.

"Yes ma'am." The blonde saluted.

"Good. Mrs Taylor is back with the baby, respiratory problems, I said I would stop by and check up on her."

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Would Mr Taylor be around?"

"I haven't seen him myself. Just grin and bear it Iz." Addison winked. Izzie stood and stared at Addison, looking her up and down. The attending had changed back into her civilian clothing, albeit exclusive designer clothing. Today's choice was a straight black skirt, matching black stilettos and a sky blue pin stripe blouse complimenting the baby blue of Izzie's scrubs, completing the ensemble was her white doctor's coat.

"Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you look dressed like that?" Izzie said licking her lips.

Addison smiled lazily, a single eyebrow raised, "Not in so many words."

Izzie blushed remembering the first time Addison had caught the blonde looking her up and down. "Yeah, I had a crush on you then." She sheepishly admitted.

"No kidding," Addison teased, "Have I ever told you how incredibly cute you look in your scrubs?" the redhead brushed her hand down Izzie's arm.

"Erm, let me think," Izzie feigned long hard thinking and came to a conclusion, "I don't believe you have Dr Montgomery."

"Well keep dreaming Dr Stevens." Addison breathed into Izzie's ear and left her standing in the attending's office. The blonde frowned and hurried out of the office, she would get payback later she surmised.

* * *

"Hello Mrs Taylor, you remember Dr Stevens?"

"Yes of course, hello Dr Stevens, I heard what happened, I hope you are ok."

Izzie frowned, surprised at Mrs Taylor's knowledge, "Yes, thank you, I am fine. I heard your daughter is having a few breathing problems, may take a look?"

"Of course." Mrs Taylor agreed.

Addison smiled at Izzie having taken the lead. Izzie moved toward the baby, preparing her stethoscope. The intern placed the end of the implement on the baby's tiny chest, listening to her breathing. She proceeded to pick up the baby's chart.

"Everything seems to be under control here Mrs Taylor, they will monitor the little one for a day or two and she will be able to go home soon enough. I don't foresee any problems." Izzie smiled as she placed the chart back into the holster.

"Dr Montgomery?"

"You can trust Dr Stevens Mrs Taylor." Addison reassured. Izzie smiled at Addison's admission.

"Ah, Dr Stevens long time no see, how are you after your dreadful incident?" The three women turned to look at Mr Taylor.

"Barry don't be so vulgar and rude." Mrs Taylor chastised.

"Mr Taylor, would you kindly address my staff appropriately?"

"I apologise." Barry Taylor smirked. Izzie sported a disgusted look on her face, Addison was trying to ignore it as she found it quite amusing.

"Dr Stevens." Addison motioned with her head for the two of them to leave.

"You know Dr Montgomery, I can see why she'd do you." Taylor called out after them. His poor embarrassed wife thumped him on the arm.

* * *

"Men are such asses." Izzie concluded.

"Lucky me." Addison grinned as she brought the beer bottle to her lips.

"Yes, you are lucky to have such a charming, witty, beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh so you've met?" the attending asked in reply. The blonde nudged her girlfriend in mock dismay.

"What made you so funny?" Izzie scoffed.

"Happiness. Tell my girlfriend, if you see her, she makes me so dizzily happy, I am the luckiest woman in the world."

"She already knows." The blonde took a swig of her own beer.

"Oh she does?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I think it was the screaming of her name in pure ecstasy that gave it away, just a hunch, ya know?" Izzie said nonchalantly. Addison smirked, Izzie was good at this game.

"Huh." Was all Addison could manage at this moment, the alcohol having a slight effect on her brain cells already.

"Is that all you can manage?"

"So I don't have a comeback, deal with it blondie." The redhead winked.

"You did not just call me blondie!"

"I think she did."

"Butt out Joe!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Play nice Izzie." Addison warned.

"But I don't want to." The intern huffed.

"Then save it for the bedroom honey." Addison winked and took another swig.

"This is a whole new side to you I haven't seen Addie. I love playful Addison." Izzie swooned. Addison smiled and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.

"There's plenty more to come." The attending warned.

"I look forward to it." Izzie beamed. "Of course I love the other Addisons too, I love all of you, everything that makes you you."

"You make me me."

"I make you you?"

Addison nodded confirmation, "I haven't been the real me in a long time, but you bring out the real me, therefore, you make me me."

"I make you you." Izzie repeated, a huge grin on her face, "That's the sweetest, most incredible thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Well, it's true."

"I'm thinking I should be coming up with a grand gesture or a creative declaration about now, but I got nothing for ya!" Izzie laughed. Addison joined in.

"You just kind of did before all the me me's and you you's." Addison chuckled.

"I did, didn't I? I am so glad the others couldn't join us tonight." The blonde intern admitted.

"We deserve a little 'us' time." Addison admitted. Izzie stood and put out her hand to her lover, "If that's the case, take me home?"


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Sorry 13/?  
AUTHOR: Sarah  
RATING: NC-17  
PARINGS: Addison/Izzie  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine  
WORD COUNT: 2300  
SUMMARY: A bit of heat, a bit of drama . . .

NOTES: A slightly different style here, the first part is written in 1st person. I was inspired by Beth Rowley's amazing song, 'Nobody's Fault But Mine'. Please, please let me know what you think.

Chapter 13

The air is thick with raw emotion, the atmosphere dense, the room dimly lit. A smoky voice sings to the melody of the piano and the strings of the guitars. Bodies move, hips sway to the beats of the snare drums. The heat is intensified in the bijous setting, lovers entwined, grinding and melting together as one, droplets of perspiration forming on concentrated brows. Crystal blue eyes sought passion in the seductive chocolate eyes. Hungry, sweet damp lips seeking each other, latching on desperate for survival, breathing life into one another. Not a molecule of air between the heated bodies as they joined, flush against the other, the loose material of the dulled bright coloured dresses merging, dampened in the pure heat of the evening. Suckling lips pulled apart, dreary heads dipped, auburn leaning against blonde as eyelids fluttered closed. Breaths mingling, the taste of lovers upon tongues. The beat drops, fingers slide slickly through hands, appendages interlacing clinging for life. Moving slowly through the crowded dance floor to the intended, secluded destination, blonde gently pushing auburn against the cold antiquated bare brick. A hand on the chest of auburn, gently holding her in place, pure fire in brown eyes, moving closer to blue, closer, they blur, focus quickly lost with the feeling of soft moist lips and velvety warm tongues against each other. Passion possesses as the kiss intensifies by infinity, the heat scolding, auburn rests a heeled clad foot against the brick, blonde moves closer placing a delicate hand on the exposed thigh burning against her own. The hand begins a slick and slow journey up the toned skin, her body pushing further into auburn as auburn sighs with pure satisfaction. The dull throbbing of the beat in ears, the dull throbbing beat in places she longs to be touched. The hand draws closer, her own tousled in the blonde locks, urging her nearer, a blink and blonde is inside her. Clinging on to blonde's bare perspired shoulders, auburn drops her head back, blonde beginning an assault on her salty neck with tongue and teeth. Nails latching onto skin, it is all she can do to prevent herself becoming a heap on the hardwood floor. Blonde fingers working deftly, pumping to the rhythm, auburn crying with the wailing smoky voice as she explodes in ecstasy. Auburn slumps against blonde, her claws leaving evidence of a recent attack on blonde's back, auburn locks splayed over like a protective barrier. A hand lifts the auburn head and gently kisses the numb lips. "Hey," whispers blonde, "let me take you home."

* * *

The shrill of the alarm clock elicited unhappy groans from the occupants of the queen size bed. A hand reached out and knocked the snooze button.

"Ohmygod, Addie." Izzie whined.

"What?" the older woman grumbled.

"I'm aching like a bitch." She groaned as she attempted to roll closer to her lover.

Clearly amused Addison replied, "You weren't complaining last night."

"I've never felt more alive."

"That's what dancing and sex, lots and lots of sex, does to a girl." Addison smirked. The alarm went off once again, Izzie huffed and leant over to switch it off.

"Oh shit." The attending exclaimed, seeing the scratches on Izzie's back.

"What? What is it?" the blonde turned.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Addison rushed out, "I remembered what a busy day it's going to be."

"I hope I'm on your service today." Izzie thought out loud.

"Really? I thought you wanted to experience other areas?" the redhead frowned.

"Nah, I've made a decision, if you'll have me?"

"Of course!" Addison moved to hug Izzie. "OHMYGOD!" she yelled.

"Addie, what is it?" The blonde asked concerned.

"I'm not as young as I used to be, I'm aching like an old bitch." She began laughing. The young intern joined in, Addison's laugh was infectious, not to mention she was actually amusing.

"Hey," Addison accused, "you're not supposed to be laughing, you should be telling me I'm not old."

"That goes without saying Addie, just because you are older than me does not make you old. Look at you, you're perfect."

"And you're bias." Addison said as she sat up. "This is going to be a long day." She sighed.

* * *

Izzie rushed into the intern locker room, threw open her locker and began to undress.

"You better hurry up Iz- OHMYGOD!" Meredith yelped as Izzie pulled her scrub top over her head.

"What's up Mere?" Izzie said as she spun around.

"Addison must be really wild."

"What? What are you talking about?" Izzie said blushing.

"Iz, don't be alarmed, well, I'm sure you won't be but, but you have some pretty neat scratches on your back, you must be doing something right." Meredith smirked as the blonde's eyes and mouth simultaneously grew wide.

"You are so lucky no one else is in here." Meredith said.

"Meredith, do not tell a soul." Izzie warned.

"I won't, I swear."

"Good, now, can you pick up my bag, I'm having a little trouble manoeuvring today."

"Oh I do not want to know." Meredith said as she bent down to pick up her friend's bag from the floor.

"Dancing, we went dancing, sexy dancing, but dancing . . . hot dancing." Izzie started to relive the previous night.

"INTERNS WHERE ARE YOU?" Bailey yelled as she entered the room. "Grey, Stevens, get your asses out here now." The interns rolled their eyes and followed their boss out of the locker room.

* * *

Addison was on the bridge, leaning on the rail looking out onto the melee of doctors, nurses and patients in the foyer below. Izzie siddled up next to her attending, mirroring her pose.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About the scratches you so kindly marked me with?"

"Oh, those." Addison smirked.

"Yes those." The blonde retorted.

"You know, I had to do something to mark you as mine."

"You know I'm yours Addie."

"I know, I know, I couldn't help it, I was . . . caught up in the moment." The attending admitted.

"Well," the blonde chuckled, "I am good."

"Better than good." Addison agreed and smiled at her lover who blushed.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Izzie asked.

"Just thinking."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I needed to get off the ward." Addison reassured Izzie by placing a hand on her arm.

"Good." Izzie smiled.

"Doctors." A voice made them turn around.

"Mr Taylor." Addison sighed, "What can we do for you?"

"You need to come and see my daughter, something's really wrong." He panicked.

"Where is her doctor?" Addison asked.

"Surgery, or something, I don't know, she's not there and my daughter is sick."

"Ok, ok." The attending started towards the NICU, Izzie beside her and Barry Taylor in pursuit. The three waited in silence for the elevator. The lovers occasionally glancing at one another. As the elevator announced it's arrival with a ping, the three entered and headed up to the NICU.

"Don't either of you move or make a noise, because I will shoot you if you don't do as I say." Taylor barked as he drew a gun from his coat. Izzie's eyes went wide as she felt the barrel jab her ribs. Addison could only watch in horror as Taylor took over the doctor's lives.

"When we leave the elevator, you will walk until I say so, do I make myself clear?" The doctors nodded in unison.

The elevator ground to a halt, as the doors opened Alex Karev was standing the other side.

"Dr Montgomery, Izzie." He greeted as they exited the elevator, all they could do was smile a response.

"Dr Karev." Izzie greeted unusually Alex thought. He glanced at Taylor who was walking with them. He seemed odd, Karev thought, particularly in a coat on a warm spring day. It was as the elevator doors were closing, Karev saw through the smallest of gaps the doctors stop and Taylor open the door of a currently disused OR. Was that the metal of a gun Karev saw in the assailant's hand?

* * *

"Oh what?" George sighed as his pager went off, followed by Meredith's, Cristina's and Callie's.

"You have got to be kidding me." Meredith moaned as she picked hers off the table.

"Er guys?" Cristina said, having already glanced at hers.

"Code black? Again? Most doctors don't get one in a lifetime, we get two in a freaking year." Meredith said as the doctors abandoned their meals and made their way inside to find the chief.

* * *

The OR was eerie when it was silent and clean. Izzie and Addison were sat against the far wall, Taylor pacing back and forth in front of them. Knees were drawn to their chests, the lovers clinging onto one another, drawing any strength they could from the other.

"Mr Taylor." Addison began. He stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

"Did I ask you speak? No, I didn't." He raised the gun and pointed it at Addison, fear on her face, Izzie had her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. "Do not speak, unless I speak to you." He barked and dropped his arm back to his side.

"I am going to show you two the right way. You need to be taught a lesson. Who wants to go first?"

"Burke, what's going on?" Cristina asked her boyfriend who was surrounded by armed police officers in bullet proof uniforms.

"There's a gunman who has two doctors in an OR."

"What? Who, which doctors?"

"Cristina, I can't tell you that."

"Why, why not?"

"I just can't at the moment."

At that moment a gunshot was heard and reverberated around the hospital walls, the hallway went silent, then police officers began to move in different directions.

"Karev! Karev, where are you going?" Burke yelled.

* * *

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Me, me first. You've put Izzie through enough." Addison sobbed.

"Noooo, Addie, no." Izzie cried, hanging on to her.

"Look at you both, how pathetic." Taylor moved forward and grabbed a hold of Addison, pulling her out into the middle of the OR, her muscles and joints still aching the previous night which was now forgotten. The usual glamorous doctor was now a shivering wreck on the cold tiles of the OR, a shadow engulfed her.

* * *

Alex had sneaked into the scrub room and peaked through shelving rack equipped with linen. He could see the back of Mr Taylor as he reached and grabbed Addison, pulling her further into the OR, Izzie was sat helpless, her head in her hands, tears pouring down her face. Taylor stepped over Addison, briefly holstering his gun into his pants as he reached to tear Addison's white coat from her body, proceeding to reach for her skirt.

* * *

He was kneeling before her now, she tried to struggle, he laughed at her, "You don't want a dead girlfriend now do you precious?" She turned her head and looked at Izzie who stared straight back into her eyes, silently communicating their love for one another. Addison could feel Taylor fiddling with her skirt and in a moment he stopped, and two bodies crashed down on top her, pinning her to the floor. Izzie looked up at the sound of the kafuffle. Alex had somehow appeared in the OR and had landed on Taylor, poor Addison at the bottom of the pile, there was a struggle, hands everywhere and then two loud gunshots and then a deafening silence.

Armed response officers burst through the door aiming their weapons at the heap of bodies in the middle of the OR floor, a patch of blood spreading on the floor, the gun abandoned a few inches away. Izzie silently hysterical glued to the same spot. She looked up the intruder blocking her view, an officer put out a hand to her a pulled her up onto her jellied legs, she fell into the officers side who aided her passed the crime scene, she could barely make out Addison's face, she was clearly unconscious, Izzie struggled to free herself from the officer's grasp but it was too strong, "Addie, Addison." She cried as she was dragged from the OR.

* * *

Izzie was in the chaired waiting area, a blanket around her shoulders, her friends flanking her, George's protective arm around her tense shoulders. She looked up as Alex Karev exited with an officer, a purple bruise forming on his chin and blood dripping from a cut lip where he had been hit with the butt of a gun, he walked over to Izzie.

"Addison?" she asked.

"I don't know Iz, she's unconscious, they made me leave, Burke and Shepherd are in there."

The OR doors crashed open once again, a gurney exited the room, a solitary white sheet covering a body, the young blonde intern began shaking her head as she stood, "No, no, no, it's not, it's not Addie, it can't be."

"Excuse me Detective," Alex called out, "Who's that?"

"I'm sorry I can't disclose that information."

"Dude come on, look at the state of her." Alex pointed to Izzie.

"Dr Stevens, we believe Mr Taylor was your attacker. He won't be troubling you again ma'am." The blonde felt a sudden urge to vomit and ran to the nearest trash can and emptied the contents of her stomach, so many emotions running through her head, her body could not handle it.

At that moment Dr Shepherd exited the OR. Izzie rushed over to him.

"Izzie, I'm sorry she took a bullet," he began.


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Sorry 14/?  
AUTHOR: Sarah  
RATING: PG-13  
PARINGS: Addison/Izzie  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine  
WORD COUNT: 1600  
SUMMARY: I don't want to spoil it.

NOTES: Here you go folks, what you've all been waiting for . . . fairly short, but another one on it's way . . .

Chapter 14

"Izzie, I'm sorry she took a bullet," he began. Izzie was fast becoming more distressed, she was in turmoil, her life lately had seen much happiness, but distress and suffering at the same time. She didn't think she could go through the trauma of losing someone again. She could not explain the relationship she had had with Denny, or even if it was a relationship, it confused her at the best of times. She loved spending time with him, he was charming and paid her a lot of attention after Alex had cheated on her and so she had accepted his proposal. But she still couldn't find a way to define their relationship, it wasn't physical, it certainly wasn't normal, the only time they had spent together was in his hospital room, playing scrabble or otherwise. She most definitely hardly knew him, especially when his estranged father had turned up with a cheque for 8m in Izzie's name from Denny. The young blonde had felt a severe loss and responsibility following his death. But then she found Addison. Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery, who she had known for a good couple of years, who she worked closely with, had learned from and ultimately had crushed on, but she pushed her feelings aside as Addison was then Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, married to Dr Derek Shepherd.

The moment she had found out Addison and Derek had divorced was a time when she was grieving Denny. Seeing Addison in such a drunken mess saddened her further, she knew the redhead had tried at saving her marriage, had uprooted her life from New York to Seattle, and when the blonde had found out the marriage was over, wondered if Addison would be leaving, returning to New York where her life was. Izzie became further immersed in her own grief, being without Denny was bad enough, but losing Addison as well had the potential to completely break her, despite Addison being married, she was always around and perhaps Izzie had taken that for granted. She baked and baked until she was persuaded to come back to work, and she saw her. The auburn hair caught her eye and she suddenly gained the strength to continue, to be the doctor she knew she could be.

Izzie had been provided with the opportunity to work on Addison's service more and more, she was good at it, and despite being besotted with her attending, she loved it. And now she loved Addison, loves Addison, she corrected, but the realisation kicked in, that she may well lose the one person in her life she had given herself to completely. The woman who made her who she is today, who she wanted to spend every minute of every day with. She looked to the sky, tears welling up in her chocolate brown haunted eyes, she turned her attention back to Dr Shepherd, who was speaking, but she couldn't hear, until he repeated what he had said.

"Izzie, are you listening? She was shot, she took a bullet to the right thigh, it's a through and through, it missed the femur and we've stopped the bleeding. She took a knock to the back of the head on the floor during the struggle, we'll run some tests but I don't anticipate any major problems. We'll run her up to a room and then you can see her." Addison's ex husband concluded. Relief washed over the blonde intern's face, she was so thankful to Derek and showed him by throwing her arms around him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She chanted. She pulled away, swiping at the stray tears making tracks down her pale features.

"You're welcome. Izzie, she lost a lot of blood, just be prepared when you see her."

"Ok, thank you Dr. Shepherd." She didn't care what Addison looked like, she was alive, she was still in Izzie's life.

* * *

The blonde intern had been persuaded by her friends to have a coffee and to take a few minutes, allowing the nurses to settle Addison into her room. They wanted Izzie to be less stressed when she saw Addison than she was.

"Are you ok Iz?" Meredith asked.

"Seriously? Of course she's not ok, look at her." Cristina barked.

"Arguing isn't going to do any good." George projected.

"I'm ok." Izzie said quietly. "She's alive, I'm ok."

"Can we get you anything, do anything for you?"

"She'll need some things, can you go and get some things, her key's in my locker, you know the combination." The blonde asked Meredith.

"Of course, Derek can come with me, he'll want to do something useful."

"Where's Alex?" Izzie asked, looking around. She felt an immense guilt for what she had thought of Alex.

"I don't know, he might be getting checked out." George asked. "Do you want me to find out?"

"Yes," Izzie nodded, "yes please." He wondered off on his mission.

"You should drink that coffee you know Izzie, you need to be strong for Addison." Cristina advised.

"Huh," Meredith said, "is that your version of bedside manner?"

Cristina was disgusted with her friend's comment, Izzie couldn't help but manage a small smile, she could always rely on her friends to brighten her up, however dull she may be feeling. Izzie found the impetus to pick up the coffee cup before her and slowly began to sip it.

"You know we have a lot to thank Addison for." Cristina said, treading carefully.

"Why's that?" Izzie asked.

"Because I don't think I could eat another muffin this side of the next millennium."

Izzie contemplated the comment for a moment then broke out into a smile, it was ok, because Addison was ok, and Cristina, well she was actually pretty funny. "I should be mad at you Yang."

"And two years ago you would have been, Addison has changed you."

"Life has changed me, Addison is a huge part of that and if . . . well it doesn't bare thinking about."

"We know how you feel Iz, I have Derek, Cristina has Burke, we wouldn't be without them and look at what we've all been through." Meredith stated. It was true and Meredith was right when she had said 'the course of true love does not run smoothly'. It was a course alright, an obstacle course with the biggest hurdles and traps you had ever seen in your life Izzie thought.

"Can I go and see her now? I don't want her to wake up alone." Izzie sighed.

"Sure, come on," Meredith said as she rose, "let's get you to your woman."

* * *

"Dr Stevens? You can come in." the nurse called as Izzie poked her head around the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course, she's asleep but she has been mumbling your name." This perked Izzie's interest and she jumped into the room.

"Has she woken up?"

"Not fully, we are keeping her mildly sedated because of her gun shot wound."

'_Gun shot wound_' Izzie thought, it sounded like something out of a movie, not something spoken of Addison Montgomery.

"Can I . . ." the blonde gestured to the empty chair beside the bed.

"You don't have to ask Dr Stevens." The nurse replied.

"You can call me Izzie, I have a feeling we'll be spending some time together." The intern smiled weakly as she sat down.

"Ok Izzie. I just have to go and do some admin, I'll be at the nurses station if you need me."

"Thank you . . . ?"

"Emily."

"Thank you Emily."

As Emily left the room, it was the first time Izzie had properly taken in the patient in the bed before her. Addison looked so pale and frail, her eyes were closed, oxygen was being fed to her by a tube leading to her nose. Her auburn hair cascading over the pillow beneath her head. Any traces of make up were long gone, this was Addison, wounded, broken Addison. Izzie felt tears sting her eyes once again, blurring the vision before her, before becoming clear as the tears fell. She reached a hand out, at first she gently touched Addison's fingers, her index finger attached to a heart monitor, the blonde moved her hand up to the attending's face and traced her fingers lightly over Addison's cold skin, stroking her forehead before bending down to kiss her temple. Izzie moved her fingers over Addison's hair, no longer soft and silken and bold, but coarse and dark. Izzie's heart sank.

"Izzie?" It was a small raspy whisper but she heard it. Izzie picked up Addison's hand in her own and kissed it.

"I'm here Addie." The blonde reassured. Her eyes were trained on the attending's face, willing for Addison to open her eyes.

"Tired." Addison stated as she herself willed her eyes to open like a new born puppy. She could make out blurry shapes as she surveyed the room, until she landed on a block of baby blue. The blue of Izzie's scrubs slowly came into focus. Addison moved her eyes upward and met Izzie's anxious gaze.

"Hey." Addison spoke again.

"Hey, Addie, you don't know how much of a relief it is see you awake and hear you speak."

"What are you talking about? Why am I in a hospital bed?"


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Sorry 15/?  
AUTHOR: Sarah  
RATING: PG-13  
PARINGS: Addison/Izzie  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine  
WORD COUNT: 1900  
SUMMARY: A few memory issues, a surprise visit and a step (make of that what you will!)

NOTES: This had the potential to be a bit repetitive, so apologies if it seems that way, I'm also wondering where this could go, so a question is, do I continue?

I've also included a little present for you, if your eyes haven't been drawn to it already! Hope you like it, I certainly had fun photoshopping!!

Chapter 15

"_What are you talking about? Why am I in a hospital bed?" _

The young blonde doctor began to panic again, concerned for Addison's memory, "What do you remember?"

"Dancing and sex, lots and lots of sex . . ." She smirked, same old Addie, Izzie thought, she blushed at the memory and the very same phrase Addison had used in bed that morning.

"Besides the dancing and lots-and-lots-of-sex," she rushed out, conscious Emily could return at any minute, "what about today? Anything?"

"Today . . ." Addison trailed off, she closed her eyes trying to focus her mind, "alarm, aching like a bitch as you so eloquently put it, driving, rounds, bridge, you, hmm getting told off for leaving scratches on your back . . ." she smiled, but soon faded and the attending suddenly opened her eyes, "Mr Taylor." She whispered. Izzie squeezed her lover's hand, as Addison continued.

"The OR, we were in the OR, and he tried to . . . and then . . . I don't know." Addison was becoming visibly distressed and frustrated, it angered her that she did not know what had happened, why she was lying in the hospital bed. Sensing this, Izzie was quick to relay her fears.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok, I'm going to tell you the medical stuff first," knowing Addison, she would want to know the condition before the cause, "you have a mild concussion when you banged your head on the floor. Addie, baby, there's something else, you were shot in your leg in a struggle."

"Shot? Struggle?" Addison started coughing after a sharp intake of breath, this was quite a lot for her to absorb. Izzie sprang from the chair and poured a glass of water, helping Addison to sip the cool clear liquid. Izzie set the glass back in place and proceeded with the story.

"When Taylor had you in the middle of the OR, Alex came flying through the door and jumped on him. They landed on top of you, I think that's when you may have hit your head. And then there were two gunshots. Taylor's dead Addie, the police confirmed he was the one who attacked me. And Alex kinda saved us."

"Full of surprises." The redhead stated.

"Yeah, nothing ever goes to plan." Izzie said sadly.

"We'll have our time Iz." Addison reassured her younger girlfriend. "Can you tell me about my leg?" she asked, ever the doctor.

"Shepherd said it was a through and through, but it's not actually as bad as that, the bullet grazed across your leg, it missed the femur, you lost a lot of blood. Are you in pain?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, I feel like I have the mother of all hangovers, and like a bullet went through my leg." Addison smiled weakly.

"I wish there was something I could do to make it all better."

"Just you being here makes me feel invincible."

Izzie blushed, Addison had an amazing way of making her feel like the only person in the world. The blonde was about to open her mouth when a knock at the door distracted her. There was a huge bouquet of flowers with legs standing in the doorway. Izzie frowned as it started to walk towards Addison's bed. Meredith came flying into the room behind the flowers. "Put them over there Derek." She ordered. The flowers made their way to an empty surface and Derek appeared.

"How's the patient? Good to see you're awake." Asked Derek

"She's wishing she was anywhere but here." Addison spoke in the third person.

"We brought you bag, I hope you don't mind, Izzie asked if we could." Meredith rambled.

"Thank you Meredith, we appreciate it." The attending replied. Izzie nodded in agreement.

"You're a bit chatty Addie." Derek observed.

"She should be resting." Izzie warned.

"They just got here Iz."

"It's ok, we can't stay long anyway." Derek said, "We just wanted to make sure you were ok and drop off your bag, I know you won't be feeling too comfortable in those hospital issue gowns." He laughed. Addison rolled her eyes at her ex-husband.

"He's not wrong Addie." Izzie agreed.

"Are you ganging up on me?" the patient whined.

"Nu uh, just saying it how it is." Her girlfriend replied smiling, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I think that's our cue to leave Derek, we should let Addison get some rest." Meredith suggested.

* * *

A week had passed, like Izzie had been previously, Addison was fast becoming frustrated at being confined to the four walls of her hospital room, she had frequent visitors but she craved the comfort of her own bed and the feel of Izzie's warm body beside her. She had been up and about, and practised using the crutches she had been given to aid her mobility. As she flopped back onto the bed from exhaustion, there was a light knock at the door.

"Come in." She called out as she swung her legs onto the bed, her thigh heavily bandaged and visibly protruding from her lilac pyjama shorts set.

"Dr Montgomery." Addison snapped up her head, she recognised the voice.

"Mrs Taylor, please, come in." the attending did not know what to do, this had the potential to be all kinds of awkward, but the woman before her had lost her husband and despite being married to a jerk, Mrs Taylor was a sweet woman. "Take a seat."

"Dr Montgomery, I can't apologise enough for what happened, I had no idea Barry was capable of such violence."

"Mrs Taylor, I am sorry for your loss."

"But you are not sorry he is dead."

"I don't think anyone deserves to die Mrs Taylor."

"But he was so violent and cruel to you and Dr Stevens." Mrs Taylor sobbed. No matter where or in what situation, Addison always found herself being a support system for other people, it was in her nature.

"Yes he was. But you lost your husband, and to find out the kind of man he was must have been a huge shock."

"You are such a compassionate woman Dr Montgomery, you didn't deserve this."

"Well, it's unfortunate, but it's happened. Mrs Taylor, you have a beautiful baby girl who needs the love of her mother, focus on that. Provide her with the best you can give her."

"You're right. I just wanted to apologise to you and Dr Stevens."

"It's not your apology to make, but thank you." Addison said with a sincere smile. "Take care of your daughter."

"I will thank you." And with her mind somewhat rested she left Addison to contemplate what had just transpired.

* * *

"Hey baby" Izzie said as she leaned over to kiss Addison. The attending was sat up on top of her bed, her reading glasses perched on her nose as she was immersed in a book. She looked up at her lover, Izzie looked as beautiful as ever, the attending would never grow tired of gazing at her. The smile Addison wore replicated her feelings, it was infectious as Izzie too bore a smile of the same quality. "How's your day?"

"Better now." Addison stated.

"I've been longing to be here all day." Izzie sighed as she sat herself down next to Addison on the bed. She opened her arms, inviting the patient to rest her head on her shoulder. The redhead obliged and threw an arm over the blonde's waist.

"I had a visitor today." Addison started.

"I should hope so."

"Mrs Taylor."

"What? No way? What . . . Why?" Izzie spluttered.

"She came to apologise. You don't need to worry about it Iz, I just thought you should know. She's sorry for both of us."

"Well what did you say?"

"Iz, it doesn't matter. It's over, let us move on."

Izzie was reluctant, but holding on to something that would just cause more grief was, well, pointless. Addison was so wise and strong, Izzie trusted her judgement and admired her beyond belief. It was one of the many things that Izzie loved about the older woman.

"I have something to ask you Iz." Addison said as she sat up. She took Izzie's hand in her own, stroking the back of it lightly with her thumb. Izzie stared into Addison's clear blue eyes, becoming lost in the depths as she regularly did. The blonde nodded, urging the redhead on. "Izzie, being stuck in here has had me thinking, far too much and all I can think about is you, all of the time and when you are not here to hold me or to kiss me, it drives me insane. And I was thinking, you're at my apartment almost every night when one of us isn't in a hospital bed, so, I was wondering, if maybe you would like to, and it's ok if not, if you want to move in with me?"

"Are you sure Addie? I mean, you love your own space and I don't want to encroach on that especially when we work together." Izzie wanted to make absolutely sure that Addison was certain of her decision.

"Iz," Addison placed her hand on the blonde's thigh, "I've done nothing but think about it, my own space is empty without you in it." She concluded.

The young doctor was taken aback, sure they spent as much time as they could together, but moving in, that was a huge commitment, it meant all sorts. She had never found herself in this position before, had never lived solely with one person other than her mother and that was obviously so much different. And there were things like bills and grown up money 'stuff' to think about. Addison was accustomed to a luxury lifestyle and since Izzie had invested a hefty amount of her inheritance, she had little to live on. The attending picked up on Izzie's hesitancy, "Don't worry about money Iz, honestly, I earn more than enough."

"I couldn't expect you to pay my way Addie, if we do this, we have to be on some sort of equal footing." Izzie said.

"Ok, how about, you move in with me, and pay me the same rent you pay Meredith?" Addison suggested. The blonde pondered the proposal for a moment.

"I guess I could live with that." Addison admired that Izzie had principles and would stick by them, even if abandoning them meant for an easier life. Izzie was not like that, she was strong willed and firmly believed in right and wrong, usually that Izzie was right and everyone else was wrong, Addison giggled at the thought.

"Are you ok Addie?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine, so let me ask you again, will you move in with me?"

"Yes Addison, I will move in with you." The two doctors reacquainted their lips for a brief moment before settling down into a cuddle, followed by a much needed slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Sorry 16/

TITLE: Sorry Epilogue  
AUTHOR: Sarah  
RATING: PG-13  
PARINGS: Addison/Izzie  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine  
WORD COUNT:  
SUMMARY: A few memory issues, a surprise visit and a step (make of that what you will!)

NOTES:

Epilogue

"Are you just going to sit there barking orders like Bailey all day or are you going to help?"

"I think you are forgetting my battle wound Stevens. I really would love to help you get all sweaty moving boxes, but I don't think I should risk further injury."

The blonde intern stopped mid stride and looked at her attending girlfriend on the plush cushioned couch. "Huh, that's funny, you were willing to risk 'further injury' last night." Izzie rasped accusingly.

"That was different, I was lying down the whole time!" Addison exclaimed.

Izzie could not be mad at her lover, Addison was adorable, her logic was, well, different but amusing none the less. "Anyway, you carry on in your tight tank top and little shorts, heaving those heavy boxes with your strong arms and glowing sheen of perspiration . . ." she trailed off dreamily.

"You are such a perve Montgomery." Izzie yelled accusingly as she carried a box through to the kitchen.

"You love it." Addison chuckled. She rose awkwardly from the couch and reached out for her crutches. She was now an expert in manoeuvring with the metal monstrosities. The redhead moved with stealth like precision – as one could in a situation like her own, following her girlfriend into the kitchen. She placed her crutches against the counter and moved up behind the blonde, circling her arms around the intern's waist and resting her tired head onto Izzie's shoulder. Izzie met Addison's hands with her own and sighed contentedly, looking out of the pane glass and onto the Seattle skyline.

"How did I get so lucky." She wondered aloud.

"The same way I did." Addison concluded and kissed Izzie's neck. Izzie turned in Addison's arms and met her intense gaze. "Now we can wake up with each other every morning." The attending beamed.

"I like the sound of that." Izzie smiled and proceeded to kiss Addison. The redhead opened her mouth, inviting Izzie in, and welcomed her with a tongue joust. Izzie moved her hands up into Addison's silken hair, pulling her closer. The attending clung on for dear life, never wanting the moment to end. Izzie was moving in wither her, they would waste no time being apart anymore, except for the heavy demands the hospital had on their lives. It had already caused trial and tribulation in their early relationship, but the experience bonded them further, becoming strong in each other's companionship and more determined than ever before to be together. Izzie broke apart, ending Addison's musings, looking intently into those crystal clear blue eyes again.

"I love you Addie, when I thought I'd lost you, my world was ending, I . . ." tears welled up in Izzie's eyes, threatening to spill. Addison reached up and brushed the blonde's cheek.

"Shhhh, no what ifs, buts or maybes. We are here now, together and we have a future to look forward to with each other." The redhead soothed with a smile. Izzie new she was right, but the memory of the pain was sometimes overbearing, she knew she had Addison and so long as nothing or no one threatened that, they would be fine.

"Now, call your friends, it's about time they got their asses round here to help. And then we can spend the evening alone in our home." Addison smiled.

"Our home." Izzie repeated with a thoughtful grin.


End file.
